Hetalia's Sport Festival
by Just.A.Loner
Summary: Gimana kalau ada festival olahraga di Hetalia? Pasti parah! RnR please     Warning : OOC, DLDR! XO
1. Chapter 1

**Hetalia ~ Sport's Festival on Gakuen Hetalia**

© Axel 'Sverige' Oxenstierna

[This characters are belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya and the plot of this story are belongs to Tachibana Higuchi (Alice Academy) especially story 80 – 89 (this story also appearing Misaki, character of Alice Academy) WARNING : OOC]

Di Gakuen Hetalia, diadakan festival olahraga untuk merayakan pesta atas keberhasilan sekolah tersebut di kancah dunia anime (?) merebut perhatian para fans kesayangannya. Oleh sebab itu, banyak nation-nation yang bergabung sama acara ini, dengan reporternya adalah Emma alias Belgia dan brother-nya Netherlands alias Erik van den Burg, serta tempatnya diadakan di Milan, Roma (karena si Ludwig setengah mati memaksa Lovino buat nyerahin Milan buat ditelanjangi -?- #plakplak) #harap abaikan pernyataan author tolol ini XD

"Selamat siang semuanya! Emma dan Erik disini merayakan 1st Sport's Festival di Gakuen Hetalia ini! Kami akan menjelaskan acara ini, mulai dari upacara pembukaan (dilompatin aja biar langsung bikin parodi XD #plak), lalu perlombaan, lalu penyerahan piala kemenangan kepada grup yang menang, diteruskan dengan upacara penutupan. Peserta festival ini terdiri dari grup merah dan grup putih, yang ditentukan kemarin. Nah, penentuan kemenangan adalah lomba kuda-kudaan, dan yang berhasil mengalahkan lawan pada lomba tersebut adalah pemenangnya! Sekian, terimakasih!" jelas Emma dan Erik udah siap siaga dengan mikrofon diatas mejanya.

Seketika aja papan pengumuman peserta grup merah dan grup putih yang berada di samping meja kedua reporter gaje dan gila tersebut dikerumumi para peserta, tak terkecuali Ludwig Weillschmidt, sang German. Ketika ia memandang namanya yang kebetulan ketemu, dan pas ia mendongkak ke atas… Dan shock! Ia berada di grup merah! _Good_, pikirnya. Ia lalu kemari ke kedua reporter itu seraya bertanya, "Bagaimana memastikan keanggotaan pesertanya?"

Emma langsung nepuk dahinya sendiri, dan lalu mengaktifkan mikrofonnya sekali lagi, "Berikut setelah Anda menemukan namamu dan grupmu, harap laporkan ke panitia grup yang dicirikan dengan memakai bandage warna grup masing-masing. Panitia grup ada di sebelah kanan kami, reporter acara ini. Sekian!" Ludwig segera bergegas ke grup merah tersebut, dan melaporkan kepastiannya. Setelah selesai dipastikan, Ludwig diberikan nomor peserta. Ia melihat nomor pesertanya yang ternyata… Nomor pertama! _Ya sudahlah_, pikirnya. Ia langsung memakai nomor peserta tersebut dan melihat-lihat peserta tersebut.

Pas ia (Ludwig) disamperin Feliciano, alangkah shocknya ia. Feliciano ternyata di grup putih! _Ini jelas keuntungan gueeeeeeede!_ pikir licik-nya Ludwig mulai on lagi. _Belum lagi nomor tiga sih kayaknya…_ "Hei, kau di grup yang berbeda ya?" tanyanya dengan aura S-nya. Feliciano langsung bermuka beler pas ditanyainya, "_Please don't hit me! I'll do anything you waaaant!_" Ludwig hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

Ketika upacara pembukaannya selesai, langsung diadakan lomba tersebut. Konon, lomba tersebut termasuk salah satu dari beberapa festival paling memalukan (?) sejagat dunia ini karena… Setiap pesertanya siap untuk DIPERMALUKAN DI DEPAN UMUM! #PLAKPLAK ehem… Maksudnya semua pesertanya siap untuk kesal setengah mati kalau ngadepin rintangan yang gaje plus aneh… Silakan dimulai! (lho? Mana Emma dan Erik? Eeehhh… *lirik Emma dan Erik yang abis ngobrol di meja* KALIAAANN! Kok suruh aku, sang author malang melintang -?- membuka acara iniii! KALIAN JAHAT! DX *lebay gak karuan, mohon abaikan -_-*)

"Iya-iya author sialan! *plak* (abaikan), ehem, kami jelaskan lomba pertama pada festival ini, yaitu lomba estafet. Bukan lomba estafet sembarangan lho, karena setiap lari kira-kira 250 meter dari keseluruhan jarak yaitu 1 kilometer, akan ada rintangan, pokoknya ada rintangan yang memalukan atau mengesalkan. Nah, saya sudah mengumpulkan 6 tim yang terdiri dari 3 grup merah dan 3 grup putih." jelas Erik sambil berdiri serta memegang kertas pengumpulan peserta lomba pertama tersebut.

"Tim A grup merah… German, Francis dan Wang!" seru Erik bangga. _LHO KOK? AKU SAMA SI PLAYBOY ITUUUU?_ Ludwig menjerit dalam hati saking _shock_-nya menyaksikan nasib sial-nya dipersatukan sama si playboy itu. Ludwig langsung celingak-celinguk antara si Erik sama si Francis. _Sialan! Siapa yang masangin jadi kayak gini? KUALAT!_ "Hei Erik sialan! Kok aku dipasangin sama si playboy ituu?" protes Ludwig sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Francis yang santai sambil nggoda Seychelles (dan untungnya Seychelles udah duluan bikin Francis KO).

Emma langsung mengambil alih (?) tugas Erik, "Baik, tim A grup putih adalah Arthur, Eduard dan Feliciano!" Ludwig yang rencananya mau ngajak berantem sama Erik langsung berbalik kepalanya (?) menghadapnya dan shock setengah mati menatap Arthur. _LAWAN BESAR…_ Pas Ludwig natap Arthur yang kebetulan juga beradu tatapan dengannya, Francis udah memasang wajah seram! _Fufufu, akan jadi ajang BALAS DENDAM!_ "Baik, tim B grup merah adalah Alfred, Mathias dan Peter!" Erik menyambung pembicaraan Emma.

Jreng jreng jreng, muncullah tim B grup merah. "Wah, wah, sahabat sekaligus rival nih…" kata si Alfred sambil ngunyah hamburger seraya melambai-lambaikan tangan kirinya. Mathias yang lagi memasang bandage grup merah, langsung menatap Arthur dengan wajah balas dendam. _Sialan… Kok belakangan ini gue banyak musuh kaleee ya?_ Arthur gak abis pikir dengan nasib sialnya. "Saya umumkan tim B grup putih dan tim C grup merah sekaligus ya. Tim B grup putih adalah Ivan, Roderich dan Antonio! Tim C grup merah adalah Elizabeta, Natalia dan Tiino!" jelas Emma santai.

Mathias yang udah minum bir berkali-kali, langsung berkomentar, "Tiino-chan udah di grup C grup-ku wuhahahahaha! Gimana ya nasibnya Sve nanti?" Alfred langsung nyerocos dengan bahagianya (hadeeeeeeeeh…), "Arthur jadi musuh gue dong! XD" sedangkan Francis (dengan seenaknya) nggombal, "Festival ini emang mantap buat nggodain Arthur tukang sihir itu!" –akhirnya Francis digebukin _scone_ milik Arthur sendiri–

Tiino langsung balik membalas omongannya Mathias, "Hei! Jangan bikin gue sedih tau!" (dan Tiino akhirnya melempar Mathias dengan bakiak -?-) sedangkan Ludwig berkomentar dengan basi (?), "Feliciano akhirnya jadi musuhku juga" *dengan santainya…*, sedangkan Roderich langsung mendelik ke kedua reporter aneh tersebut, "Musuhku si Prussia di grup mana?"

Erik langsung merebut kertas pengumuman dan langsung nyerocos, "Tim C grup putih adalah GILBERT (ditekankan atas permintaan Roderich), SVE (juga ditekankan demi keinginan Tiino tercinta #plak# -digebuk sama surstromingnya Sve-) dan Kiku. Sekian!" Akhirnya, selesai sudah acara pemanggilan peserta memalukan (?) pada lomba pertama acara tersebut.

Persiapan pertama, semua peserta bersiap-siap di belakang garis start dengan peserta pertama adalah Ludwig, Alfred, Elizabeta, Arthur, Ivan dan Gilbo. "Gyahahaha, yakin dweeeeeeeeeeeeeeh (lebay banget –plak–), lomba ini pasti dimenangkan olehku, sang Gilbo awesome ini!" kata Gilbo dengan _pede_-nya sambil ngakak bahagia serta bersiap berlari. Kontan saja pundak kanannya ditepuk pelan oleh Elizabeta dengan wajah malaikat + devil-nya, "Hahahaha, benar sekali, kau akan MATI di lomba pertama tersebut!" sindirnya halus. Untungnya Gilbo gak denger sindiran Elizabeta lantaran udah _over pede_.

"Tiga, dua, satu…" Semua peserta bersiap dengan baton berada di tangan kanan, "... MULAI!" seru Erik sambil menembak pistol yang dipinjem dari Alfred ke udara. Seketika aja semua peserta langsung berlari tak terkecuali, disambut oleh jeritan dan yel-yel masing-masing grup. Ketika Elizabeta memimpin lari pada peserta pertama, ia menghadapi gawang yang sepintas terlihat biasa, "Huwaaaaaaaah rintangan yang super duper biasa yaaa…" komentar Erik bosan sambil telentang pada sejumlah kursi yang dijajarkan (?) #PLAKPLAK

"Waaah, hari ini gue bener-bener beruntung yaaa…" kata Alfred yang menduduki nomor 2 mengejar Elizabeta, disusul oleh Arthur yang bermuka tembok pas mendengar kata konyol-nya Alfred. Pas Gilbo mendahului Elizabeta dalam berlari mendekati gawang tersebut, ia udah bahagia setengah mati sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi, "HIDUUU…" Belum kelar Gilbo ngomong, kemaluannya DIPECAH! (eh? kok dipecah? Bukannya dihajar? #plak!) eh maksudnya dihajar dari bawah!

_Ehhhh…?_ Gilbo merasakan sakit yang luar biasa pada 'itu'-nya. _Gleekk…_ Seketika beberapa peserta yang menonton lomba tersebut merasakan sakit yang luar biasa pada 'itu'-nya juga. _Kok bisa?_

"Te-ternyata…..!" jerit Emma _shock_, "I-Itu adalah gawang yang bisa memanjangkan dan memendekkan sendiri! HOAH! Korban akhirnya berjatuhan!" serunya heboh (dan akhirnya Erik ikutan duduk dan melongo melihat kejadian dimana Gilbo merasakan sakitnya dihajar dari bawah).

Gilbo akhirnya tumbang gara-gara terlalu _shock_, "Sialaaaann…" jeritnya sambil guling-guling dan terus memegang-megang 'itu'-nya yang sakitnya kayak abis digigit ular (?). Elizabeta rupanya juga kena sial juga. Pas ia mau menerobos lewat bawah, gawang-nya malah kena kepalanya sendiri. _SOS! SOS!_ Alfred mencoba mencurangi dengan menendang gawang tersebut, malah gawang itu menjepit kaki kirinya! "HADOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! GAWANG SIALAN!" Alfred mengutuk gawang brengsek yang sudah menjepit kaki kirinya dengan sukses. Ludwig yang waspada akhirnya lolos juga dari neraka yang mengerikan tersebut, bersamaan dengan Arthur yang juga pake insting _pirate_-nya (lah apa hubungannya?), juga Ivan yang pake aura serem ala orang utara pada gawang tersebut (gaje lah -_-).

"HEI ELIZABETA SIALAN! AYO BANGKIT TOOOOD! SI ARTHUR SAMA LUDWIG UDAH PERGI DULUAAAAN!" maki Natalia kesal sambil banting-banting botol bir yang udah kosong yang dicurinya dari Mathias (dan untungnya Mathias gak tau kalo bir kosongnya udah dicuri oleh Natalia). Elizabeta yang mendengar kutukan (?) Natalia akhirnya memutuskan untuk BALAS DENDAM KE GAWANG TERSEBUT! (?) *gaje amat lo author saraaaaap!*

Pas Arthur udah sampe ke rintangan kedua bebarengan dengan Ludwig, di sana ternyata ada berbagai bola!, "Aturannya, sekali loe (?) megang bola gak bisa milih lagi! REMEMBER IT!" seru Emma dari meja sambil nendang-nendang kaki meja dan mukul-mukul meja tersebut (meja : kasihani gue aja napa Emma kejam!) *duagh!*

Arthur dan Ludwig langsung celingak-celinguk mencari bola yang disukainya. Belum kelar mereka berdua mengambil bolanya, mereka langsung didahului oleh Gilbo dan Alfred yang udah lari secepat kilat + dengan tampilan menyedihkan abis dikerjai (?) oleh gawang sialan tersebut. Mereka (Gilbo dan Alfred) langsung mengambil bola kasti sama baseball. "A-Akhirnya Gilbo dan Alfred langsung berhasil lolos dari neraka gawang tadi!" seru Emma bersemangat.

Phuh. Mereka langsung mengeluarkan sesuatu dari mulutnya. Permen karet! Mereka berdua langsung nempelin permen karet itu ke sepatunya (hadeeeh jijik! DX), dan langsung melesat meninggalkan Arthur dan Ludwig. "A-AKH! Alfred dan Gilbo langsung ninggalin Arthur dan Ludwig! Kejam!" jerit Emma jengkel (dan berakhir digebukin sama Erik). _Sialan!_

"POKOKNYAAA….." teriak Arthur sambil gak sengaja megangin bola yang suaaaaaaaaangat gede! _Ah…_ Arthur merutuki dirinya yang udah ceroboh milih bola tersebut. _Gimana caranya…?_ Arthur mencoba menaiki bola tersebut dengan membelakangi tempat tujuan tapi gagal, dan ujung-ujungnya ia malah tertindih sama bola tersebut. Tiba-tiba Arthur merasakan ada _sesuatu_ yang bisa dilakukan dalam keadaan tersebut. Tanpa sadar, ia malah menggulingkan bola tersebut dengan tetap berpegangan pada kulit bola tersebut. Wuuussshh wuuussshhh… Perlahan-lahan gulingan bola tersebut semakin cepat! "GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…!" jerit Arthur sambil tetep berpegangan pada bola tersebut! Alhasil Arthur (dengan sukses-nya) berhasil menggebuk (?) para peserta lain, "U-UAPAAAAAAAAA? Ke-Kekuatan macam apakah itu? Pe-Peserta tim A grup putih menyerang semua pe-peserta pertama! Kedudukan grup putih mendapat perhatian gedeeeeeeee!" jerit Emma heboh banget!

_Sialan! Mangkanya gue gak suka lomba pertama ini!_ Semua pelari kedua, termasuk Mathias, mengutuk kejadian luar biasa tersebut. _Bukannya gak ada yang menang…?_ Mereka semua menatap grup putih yang terus-menerus bahagia gara-gara kejadian tolol barusan.

Setelah Arthur mati (?) gara-gara kejadian tadi, Eduard langsung lari abis mungut baton yang tergeletak di samping Arthur, menyusul beberapa peserta lain. Peserta yang lain juga kena apesnya, yakni Alfred yang berada di posisi keempat, dalam keadaan luka-luka gara-gara jatuh terus pas di putaran gawang sialan (?), lalu Ludwig yang akhir mengoper baton ke Francis (Francis langsung menggombal habis-habisan pas saat Ludwig mengoper batonnya, dan berujung Francis diinjek kakinya sama Ludwig), mengalami _shock_ level dewa *?* gara-gara harus berhadapan dengan Francis yang ia sumpahin (?) pualing menyebalkan di dunia ini. Elizabeta, yang berada di posisi kelima, juga gak kalah parahnya, dia habis tepar menggantung di gawang terakhir gara-gara bola yang dipilihnya malah menyeretnya (?) _back to her first point_. Alhasil, Elizabeta dengan liciknya melempar batonnya ke Natalia sebelum dia diseret balik ke gawangnya, dan berakhir Natalia lari duluan sebelum nangkep batonnya *nah tindakan Natalia ini membikin si Erik panas gara-gara kelewat kurang ajar*. Ivan? Dia malah tenang-tenangnya kasih Roderich batonnya sambil menggumam, "Kol kol kol~~" (posisi dia ketiga setelah Gilbo). Gilbo udah melayang (?) gara-gara kesakitan di 'itu'-nya.

"Maafkan saya, Wang…" pinta Ludwig ngos-ngosan. Wang hanya bisa menatap larinya para pelari kedua tersebut dengan wajah sedih, "Ya, akan kuusahakan berhasil dalam lari ketigaku ini." _Kudoakan itu berhasil, Wang…_ Batin Ludwig berharap. Ketika sedang hening-heningnya mereka berdua, tiba-tiba suara sang reporter memecah keadaan, "APA-APAAAAAAAAAAAAAN ITU?" jeritnya terkejut.

Pas Ludwig dan Wang nengok buat melihat keadaan, mereka shock! Rintangan pertama para pelari kedua ternyata adalah 'Giant Moving Ivy"! (Aturan : lewati hutan ini! *catatan : boleh pake senjata kalian sendiri* –made by Misaki– *?*) Para pelari kedua SUANGAT SHOCK! "Tak salah lagi! Ini pasti rintangan PUALING BERBAHAYA!" seru Erik melotot-lotot kayak abis disodorin sundel bolong (?) *copas dari komik Alice Academy XDD #triplebletak#*

"Hey… Apa kau bermaksud menghancurkan generasi pertama Hetalia ini…?" tanya Ludwig dan Arthur bebarengan kepada Misaki (selamat, kau muncul di sini XD #doublebletak). Misaki shock berat sambil celingak-celinguk ke rintangan tersebut, "Eh? Author sarap itu *plak* tadi suruh gue bikin, masa dibikin pada rintangan ini?" (Author : salah lo Misaki! XD #kabur *plakplak*)

Sve langsung mengeluarkan senjata andalannya (darimana tuh senjata loe sembunyiin, Sve? #plak). Dia langsung mengikatkan batonnya pada pinggangnya, dan membantai habis para Ivy yang mau nyerang dia. Alhasil dia keluar dan berlari terus. "A-Akhirnya Sve berhasil melalui Ivy dengan selamat! Lihatlah kebahagiaan para fansnya!" seru Emma sambil nendang-nendang Erik (Erik : tenang aja lo napa Emma! *dihajar sama Emma*), sedangkan para Sve's fans malah teriak teriak bahagia, "Genius Sverige! The Real King of Scandinaviaaan! *?*"

Eduard dan Roderich langsung memanfaatkan para Ivy yang melemah akibat dibantai sama Sve, "E-Eduard dan Ro-Roderich berhasil melewati hutan tersebut de-dengan memanfaatkan kelemahan para Ivy yang habis dibantai sama Sve!" seru Erik dari kolong meja (?) habis diinjek-injek terus sama si Emma *author : Emma, loe itu cewek keji ya XD –author sarap ini digebuk sama Emma–*

"Cih!" desis Mathias berubah mood menjadi Dark Mathias (?). Ia langsung nenggak bir yang disusupinnya lewat bajunya, dan… Mengambil kapak yang kebetulan ditaruh di dekat para Ivy. Ia langsung bertatapan tajam dengan para Ivy, dan memotong habis semua para Ivy! "A… APUUUUUUAAA? Mathias langsung memotong habis semua Ivy! Eh, habis itu, Mathias lari dan Ivy langsung tumbuh lagi! HUWA TAK BISA DIMAAFKAN INIII!" seru Emma keji *Emma bahkan sampe lempar sepatu milik Erik ke Ivy!* #Emma kembali dihajar sama Erik!*double plak*#.

Natalia juga gak kalah sadisnya. Ia langsung melempar pisau-pisau miliknya ke semua Ivy, dan ketika Ivy mengalihkan perhatiannya ke pisau-pisau yang ditebarin Natalia, Natalia langsung lari melewati Ivy dengan selamat! Akhirnya, Francis kena batunya juga. Ia malah tersangkut diantara para Ivy itu! "A-Akhirnya korban berjatuhan juga di area rintangan kedua! Francis Bonnefay si France rupanya sedang sial! Kasian deh luuuuuuuuuuuu!" ejek Erik ngakak sampe modar (Emma juga ngakak sampe RIP #plak)

"He-Help meeeeeeeeeeeee!" jerit Francis lebay, dan akhirnya dicuekin sama semua peserta tersebut. _Kasihannya…_ "FRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! KLO LO GAK TURUN DARI IVY ITU KITA BAKALAN GUGUR TOLOL!" seru Ludwig penuh amarah dari kumpulan peserta lomba yang menonton, kepada Francis yang nangis lebay, "I-IYAA BOOOOSS!" jeritnya sambil nangis seraya berusaha kabur dari Ivy. Untungnya, Ivy berbaik hati padanya, tapi tidak dengan cara yang baik. Ivy malah melemparkan Francis ke tanah! Akhirnya, Francis tepar beberapa lama kemudian, dan setelah perlahan-lahan bangkit, ia mencoba untuk kabur darinya dalam keadaan tertatih-tatih. _Parahnyaaaa…!_

Ketika Natalia mendahului Sve *Natalia : weeeeeeekk, lo kalah, Sve! XP* berlari menuju rintangan berikutnya, ia melihat…. Pintu cosplay! "Kalian harus masuk ke situ dan memutar pintu tersebut, dan kalian akan memakai kostum! Disini sangat membutuhkan keberuntungan, dan bisa dibilang kalo kalian pake cosplay yang bikin kalian jengkel, itu akan menjadi AIB buat kalian semua! Dan lagi, bagi yang setelah 30 detik tak masuk ke pintu, akan menjadi peserta terbelakang!" seru Emma bersemangat sekali sambil ngangkat kaki kanannya ke atas meja (meja : KASIHANI GUE AJA NAPAAAAA CEWEK KEJAAAMM! *meja langsung rusak abis diinjek -?- sama Emma… Kasihannya…. #plak#*).

Natalia dengan setengah hati memasuki pintu cosplay tersebut, sementara para pelari kedua tersebut berpaling darinya, takut di-deathglare sama Natalia. _Pengen sih liat Natalia cosplay… Tapi… tapiii… _Pas suara langkah kaki Natalia terdengar lagi, semua mata langsung melotot-lotot ke Natalia, "SUDAH KELUAR! Te-Ternyata…!"

Natalia melihat dirinya sendiri yang memakai cosplay… TARAKO! *glegar glegar!* _APAAN ITUUUU…?_ "TARAKOO! Di luar dugaan Natalia Arlovskaya dari Belarus pake cosplay Tarako! Apaan itu!" sambung Emma shock. Seketika aja semua penonton lomba tersebut membatu kayak abis ditebarin pisau (?) melihat Natalia bercosplay gaje itu. Natalia berusaha melompat-lompat, tapi beberapa kali dia terjatuh, dan bangkit lagi. _BENAR-BENAR RINTANGAN YANG SANGAT MENGERIKAN…_

Sve yang setengah mati menghindar dari rintangan tersebut, mengggeram. "Grrrrrr…" Matanya langsung menusuk semua penonton, dan perlahan-lahan dia masuk ke pintu cosplay. Arthur, Tiino, Peter, Mathias dan beberapa peserta lainnya penasaran dan ketakutan setengah mati. _Apa lagi nih cosplay-nya Sve…? Pengen liat juga tapi…_ Sve dengan muka masam, mencoba memutar pintu tersebut. _Perasaan gue gak bakal enak gih…_ Beginilah perasaan semua pelari kedua memandang nasib Sve, apakah akan dipermalukan atau tidak… Duhaiii mengerikannyaaaa…

Pas Sve mulai keluar, Erik udah berteriak duluan, "SUDAH KELUAR! H-HAH? APA ITUUUUUUU!" Pas Sve menampakkan dirinya ke umum, seketika semua penonton SHOCK BERAT! *GLEGAR GLEGAR GLEGAR!* (suara petir makin terdenger keras! #plak#) –Ivan yang tenang sampe ceburin vodka yang baru aja diminumnya ke Arthur–. _COSPLAY APAAN ITU? _"I-ITU HG! COSPLAY YANG AKHIR-AKHIR INI POPULER!" jerit Emma ngakak sampe modar *lagi-lagi…*. _CTARRRRRR CTAARRRRRRR CTAAAAARRRRR! _"GRRR….. GRRRRR…" Sve menggeram kuat-kuat dan menyumpahi dirinya bahwa hari itu adalah hari PALING SIAL SEDUNIA baginya! Semua penonton mendadak ngakak sampe modar, beberapa bahkan menyiapkan kameranya, tapi keburu semua kameranya disambar (?) sama petir-nya Sve. "GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!" begitulah mereka ngakak sampe mampus setengah mati (?).

_Sve cosplay hard gay…?_ jerit semua penontonnya. _Tampaknya dewa itu emang gak ada…_ "Kalo grup putih gak menang… Mungkin kita bakal dibunuh olehnya…" kata Gilbo shock + dag dig dug melihat kejadian tolol kedua (?) tersebut. _What the hell!_ Arthur langsung muram mukanya gara-gara dibilangin sama Gilbo.

Erik langsung berkomentar abis melihat Sve lari secepat kilat, "Eh si HG Sve berlari secepat kilaaaaaaaattt! LARI, NATALIA-TARAKOOOO!" *Erik langsung dikasih deathglare sama Natalia! –plakplak–*

Setelah kejadian itu, mata Erik, Emma dan semua penonton beralih pada Mathias. _WTF!_ "SILAKAN MAJU, MATHIAS." kata Emma dengan penekanan (demi berlangsungnya adegan memalukan berikutnya! XD #plak). Mathias pun akhirnya memasuki pintu cosplay dengan wajah sakit setengah mati (?) *penonton : Mathiaaaaaas! Mathiaaaaas! #bletak#*. _Blam_…

"Eh! Mathias…!" seru Emma melotot ke Mathias yang bercosplay jadi… Bajak laut! "Tepat! Pelari Mathias Kohler bercosplay dengan kostum yang paling gak berbahaya, bajak laut! Sial! *plak*." Seketika aja penonton tersebut protes padanya, "Hei gak menarik banget! Pergi sana! Kembalikan uangku (?)!" Emma langsung menimpali protesnya para penonton tersebut, "Ah dilarang melemparkan barang!" larangnya stress bin gaje (?) *duaghduagh*.

Mathias lantas nebar-nebar senyum ke para penonton yang lagi kesal, "Huum, hari ini emang hari keberuntungan bagiku…" CRANG. _Eh? Kok ada suara 'crang'?_ Pas Mathias nengok asal usul suaranya, errrrr… Ada batu gede yang merantainya! "Anu… Benda ini…" Mathias mencoba protes, tapi keburu dipotong sama Erik dengan santai, "Kau harus berjalan dengan kakimu kayak gitu *kan emang bajak laut…*." Mathias pun mencoba untuk memprotesnya lagi, tapi keburu dipotong lagi *?* sama Erik, "Silakan melanjutkan." … … … (suasana hening selama beberapa saat)

Emma pun nyerocos abis liatin Erik yang bete diprotes Mathias, "Si HG Sverige peringkat 1 dengan amarah dan rasa malu! Majuuu! Sedangkan Natalia-Tarako terus menerus melompat-melompat manis, dan di peringkat dua! *sang Emma di-deathglare dengan manisnya (?) sama Natalia XDD #plak* Maju! Lalu, si bajak laut Mathias yang kena sial tersebut berada di peringkat tiga… EH?" Tiba-tiba dari belakang muncul… Eduard dengan cosplay kelinci! "HAH? Eduard von Bock dari grup putih mendahului Mathias dari grup merah dengan kostum kelinci! Peringkat pun berubaaaaaaaaaah!" serunya melongo.

Belum kelar kaget-nya Emma dan Erik, si France yang abis dari pintu cosplay berkostum… Cewek monster! Seketika aja semua orang memandang France dengan muka mesum dan… KYAAAAAAAAAAA! INI DIAAAAAAAA! (begitulah pikiran mesum -?- para penonton wkwkwkkw… *sang author sarap dibunuh rame-rame sama para character Hetalia*)

"Terimakasih Francis Bonnefay! Terimakasih! Kau telah mengabulkan harapan kami (?) !" teriak Emma sambil ikutan turun hanya buat motret-motret gaje. Francis lantas bermuka merah semerah tomat, langsung berteriak panik, "JANGAN POTRET SAYAAAAAAAAAA!" Francis langsung lari secepat kilat mengejar ketertinggalan, "AKH TIDAAAAAAAAKKK! FRANCIS MENINGGALKAN PARA FANS GAJE (?)! A-A-AKU MENCINTAIMUUU! *hadeh super duper lebay amat DX* PLEASE JANGAN KABUR SECEPAT ITUUUU! AAAAA~~~~!" teriak Emma sambil ikut ngejar Francis yang ujung-ujungnya malah diteriakin sama Erik, "TIDDAAAAAAAAKK! MAU APA LO TURUN DARI SINI, EMMA?" jeritnya yang ujung-ujungnya kena sabetan sandal sama author sarap ini XD *bletak!*

Pas Francis lari dan mengoper baton ke Wang yang shock, dan Wang mendadak menampar muka Francis dengan batonnya! "A… APUAAA? W-Wang menampar muka F-Francis! A-Ada apa ini?" jerit Erik shock, diterusin melongo liat Wang langsung lari meninggalkan Francis yang heran abis ditamparin sama Wang.

Apa yang bakal terjadi berikutnya? Lihat saja di chap 2! XD

**Thank you for reading my fictiom! XD**

Silakan mereview cerita ini :D

Flame tak diterima XD

© Axel 'FemSweden' Oxenstierna


	2. Chapter 2

**Hetalia ~ Sport's Festival on Gakuen Hetalia**

© Axel 'Sverige' Oxenstierna

[This characters are belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya and the plot of this story are belongs to Tachibana Higuchi (Alice Academy) especially story 80 – 89 (this story also appearing Misaki, character of Alice Academy) WARNING : OOC]

Pas Wang lari meninggalkan Francis, disusul oleh sisa kontestan pelari kedua yaitu Roderich sendiri, akan tetapi kostum yang dipake Roderich sungguhlah gila, Roderich mengenakan kostum _maid_! "Bu-BUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! RODERICH EDELSTEIN DARI AUSTRIA MALAH PAKE BAJU MAID SEDANGKAN DIA MASIH MOOD MAN! SIALAN! BUAHAHAHAHAHA!" jerit Erik ngakak sampe mampus, sedangkan Emma ikut berkoar-koar jadi ketua Francis's Fans (?), berakhir hanya Erik sendiri jadi reporter… Bahkan para Roderich's Fans malah motret-motret Roderich dengan awesomenya, sedangkan Roderich langsung menjerit-jerit kayak perempuan, "!" Roderich bahkan lari secepat kilatnya dan Elizabeta yang notabenenya adalah _fansgirl_ malah mulai membuntuti Roderich sambil memotret terus menerus sambil mengungkapkan pernyataan paling memalukan (?) yaitu, "I LOVE YOU! MENIKAHLAH DENGANKU SAYANGKUUUUUUUU….!" _Hadeh ramainyaaaa…_ (aduuuuh kasiannyaaaa~~~~ ini komentar author lho XDD *author gila sarap dan gag normal ini dihajar sama Elizabeta tercayang *?* #lebeh amat lu author SARAP!)

Pas si HG-Sverige (uppsss… *sang author ngakak sampe kejang-kejang ngbayangin si Sverige terawesome -?- udah berkostum HG XDDDD*) ngoper batonnya ke Kiku, Kiku langsung tanpa basa-basi langsung lari meninggalkan Sve, "Ah! Si HG Sverige udah jadi nomor dua! SIALAN!" kutuk Erik sambil lemparin Sverige syalnya tapi gagal karena Sverige udah duluan ngasi si Erik _deathglare_ yang membuat si Erik gak berkutik.

Kemudian, posisi ketiga dan keempat segera ditempati oleh Natalia-Tarako dan EduaRabbit (?) , "Nah sang awesome Erik (?) di sini! Posisi ketiga dan keempat dengan cepat direbut oleh Natalia dan Eduard!" Posisi kelima dan keenam? Ditempati Roderich dan… Mathias! "Hei…! Peter! _Hjälp mig_ (**1)**! Ambil baton ini!" jerit Mathias sambil nyeret kaki kirinya yang susah payah berjalan gara-gara dirantai, tapi ujung-ujungnya malah dicuekin Peter yang udah berubah mood jadi kayak Sakurano (?), "Diam dan cepat bawa sini!" _Aduh kasiannya Mathias… Huhuhuhuuu…_ #author sarap dibacok sama Mathias dengan suksesnya -_-Vv#

Ketika para pelari ketiga sudah sampai di _point _pertama, mereka shock setengah mati! Mereka menyaksikan (?) enam meja berisi sesuatu yang ditutup, "Nah! Kalian telah sampai di rintangan _Food's Attack_! Disini, kalian beradu keberuntungan! Pelari pertama sampai terakhir harus menempati meja sesuai dengan urutan, dan WAJIB memakan masakan yang ada di situ! Sekian!" jelas Erik _devil mode on!_ (?)

Wang yang menempati posisi pertama, langsung membuka meja nomor satu dan egh… Disitu ada masakan ARTHUR! "KENA LO WANG! BUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" seru Erik sambil ngakak jumpalitan sampe terjatuh dari mejanya (?) gara-gara peruntungan nasib Wang yang sama sekali gag baik. _Sialan! Apa gue harus makan masakan *piiiip* ini…. Hueeekkk…_ begitulah jeritan Wang. Wang celingak-celinguk mencari pelari kedua berikut, dan pas Antonio sampe di meja kedua tersebut, "Antonio, lo dapet masakan siapa?" bisik Wang penasaran.

Antonio yang mendengar pertanyaan Wang, langsung membuka tutupnya. Nasib Antonio rupanya lebih sial lagi, di situ ada masakan Alfred! "GYAKAKAKAKAKAKA! ANTONIO, KACIAN DEH LU! LU SAMPE DAPET MASAKAN ALFRED! BUAHAHAHAHAHAHA HIDUP HETALIA!" ejek Erik sambil ngakak sampe kejang-kejang kayak orang sakit jiwa abis liatin muka pucat pasi-nya Antonio dan Wang. _Duhai sialnya nasip kita ini…_

Pas si Kiku udah sampe di meja nomor 3, Kiku menengok ke arah Antonio dan Wang, "Gak makan… HAH?" Kiku melongo karena masakan yang harus dimakan Antonio dan Wang ternyata masakan Arthur dan Alfred! _Ngek…_ Kiku lalu membuka tutupnya sambil menutup matanya (author : BUKA MATA LO KIKU ATAU LOE GUE DOR! #author gaje pun akhirnya ditembak mati sama Vash… Innalillahi… *jderr jderr*). Pas Kiku membuka matanya, dan… Disitu muncul masakan Tiino! _WHAT THE HELL?_ "GYAKAKAKAKAKA! LOE TERNYATA GAK BERUNTUNG JUGA, KIKU SIALAN! BUAHAHAHAHA!" _Apa maksudnya?_ Kiku penasaran dengan omongan Erik pun akhirnya memakan masakan Tiino! "TIDAAAAAAAAK…" jerit Antonio dan Wang nyaris bebarengan. Tiba-tiba… Suasana mendadak menjadi muram. Rupanya, Kiku kena jebakan betmen (?). Mangkanya, Kiku mendadak pingsan! "WUAHAHAHAHAHAHA… KIKU AKHIRNYA KENA JEBAKAN BETMEN!" teriak Erik sambil ngakak dan nyekik Emma yang ikutan ngakak pas balik ke meja tadi.

Gilbo langsung panik melihat pingsannya Kiku dan menepuk-nepuk pundak Sve dengan cemas, "Sve, apa kita gak apa-apa? Gimana dengan tim C kita…?" Sve pun hanya bisa cengo melihat kejadian tersebut. Apa yang ada di pikiran Sve? Mari kita dalami berjamaah…_WHAT THE HELL? Kiku memakan masakan istriku? Siapa yang beraninya menaruh masakan istri tersayangku ke mejanya Kiku…?_ Akhirnya Sve pun mengeluarkan deathglare ke semua orang! Sve langsung menoleh dan menatap Erik dengan deathglare sambil memprotes keras, "SIAPA YANG BERANI MENARUH MASAKAN ISTRI KESAYANGANKU KE MEJANYA KIKU…?" Kontan aja semua orang terdiam bak diceburin komodo (?) mendengar ancaman mengerikan ala Sverige tersebut. _Heningnyaa…_

Oke, balik ke peristiwa tersebut. Setelah Kiku pingsan beberapa detik dan digoyang-goyangin sama Antonio dan Wang yang sangat panik, Peter langsung sampe ke meja nomor empat dan membuka tutupnya, dan terlihatlaaahh… Masakannya Antonio! _Apa ini…_ Peter langsung memakan masakannya Antonio dan langsung lari! "SIALAN! PETER TELAH MENCURI POSISI PERTAMANYA! ANTONIO DAN WANG, CEPAT MAKAN MASAKAN ITU, DAN KALO 30 DETIK KALIAN GAK MAKAN, KALIAN AKAN DITAMBAH PORSINYA!" ancam Emma kesal sambil nodongin Antonio dan Wang dengan senapan yang dia nyolong dari Lili! _Sialan lo, Emma!_ batin mereka berdua kesal diancam sama Emma. _Sh*t…_

Mereka berdua *dengan terpaksa* memakan masakan paling mengerikan di dunia ini. _Yakin deh…_ Beberapa lama kemudian, mereka pun menyusul Kiku ke akhirat dan ditanyai lima perkara… #PLAKPLAKPLAKPLAK!# *yang benar : Antonio, Kiku dan Wang pingsan berjamaah XDDD*

Emma pun akhirnya ngakak sampe muntah darah liatnya, "Pe-PELARI PERTAMA SAMPAI KETIGA AKHIRNYA PINGSAN BERJAMAAH! Apakah tim mereka akan mundur..?" jerit Emma melotot sambil baca mantra sundel bolong *?* #JDERR!

Pas Tiino dan Feliciano sampe ke meja kelima dan keenam, mereka mendapati bahwa masakan yang mereka dapatkan justru minuman bir-nya France dan Mathias! *Mathias : hei Erik dan Emma! Sejak kapan loe berdua nyolong bir gue? KUBUNUH KALIAN BERDUA!* "A-Akhirnya Tiino mendapatkan bir-nya Mathias dan Feliciano mendapatkan bir-nya France! Semuanya kacaaaaaaaaaau!" jerit Emma sambil siap-siap kabur dari amukan Mathias serta membawa mikrofonnya. _Ha-Hah…? A-Aku dapet bir-nya Mathias…?_ Tiino kebingungan melihat birnya Mathias ditaruh di mejanya. _Sialan… Huffft…_

Sve yang melihat Tiino mendapatkan bir-nya Mathias, langsung mendelik ke Mathias, "AMBIL BIR-MU ITU, KAMBING!" ancamnya sambil mengeluarkan deathglare ke Mathias. Bukannya takut, Mathias malah balik nyerocos, "Bukannya itu gara-gara Erik dan Emma? AYO KITA BANTAI MEREKA BERDUA ITU!" Sve pun terdiam. _Benar juga sih…_ "Sebagai gantinya loe makan masakan Tiino dan aku akan memasakkan _surstroming_-ku ke Tiino, setuju? AWAS LOE, KAMBING!" ancamnya sambil tetap men-_deathglare_ ke Mathias. _Glek…_ "I-Iya… Ayo!" ajak Mathias lirih. Mereka berdua pun akhirnya mengangkat senjata dan menghadapi Erik dan Emma sekaligus kucing-kucingan dengan mereka. _Dih seremnyaaa…_

Oke, balik ke acara _Food's Attack_! Feliciano yang bingung melihat botol gede terletak di mejanya, "Apa itu, vee~?" tanyanya beler. Ia langsung minum bir itu tanpa dosa (komentar Ludwig : MAMPUS LO FELICIANO! XD), dan ia mendadak merasakan sesuatu yang terjadi. Feliciano mabuk! "Fe-Feliciano akhirnya mabuk! Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?" jerit Emma sambil kucing-kucingan dengan Sve dan Mathias yang udah kesel level mahadewa gara-gara kesal liad hadiah (tepatnya hukuman) yang menimpa Tiino.

_Ada apa, veeee~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~? _Feliciano perlahan-lahan berjalan sambil sempoyongan serta membawa botol bir-nya France di tangan kanannya, sedangkan di tangan kirinya memegang batonnya. Mukanya udah kayak orang abis mabuk-mabukan! "CEPAT BERLARI, BEGOOOOOOOO!" maki Arthur dari kejauhan sambil mencak-mencak ke Eduard yang jadi korban kemarahan Arthur. Tiino yang udah menunda-nunda dari tadi, akhirnya bertambah kesal lantaran birnya bertambah menjadi 2. _Tuhan, adakah yang salah dengan gue?_ Begitulah jeritan Tiino, yang akhirnya meminum bir-nya Mathias! _Hueeekkk~~ aseeeemmm bangeeetttt… aaaahhhh…_ jerit Tiino dalam hati sambil berusaha bertahan dari rasa mabuknya. Tiino pun akhirnya terpaksa berjalan gontai gara-gara terlalu mabuk. _Dih kacaunyaa!_

Peter yang udah sampe di _point_ kedua sambil memegang perutnya yang kesakitan gara-gara memakan masakan Antonio, langsung syok melihat sebuah kotak undian yang berada tepat di depannya. "A-Ah! I-Itu kotak undian! Si-Silakan a-ambil… GYAAAAAAAAAA!" jerit Erik sambil terus-menerus lari diburu Sve, sedangkan Mathias memburu Emma yang udah pingsan gara-gara terlalu capek dan ujung-ujungnya Mathias malah membacok habis-habisan si Emma itu (Emma : AMPUNI GUE KING OF SCANDINAVIAAAAAAAAAAN~~~~!).

"Apa ini?" tanya Peter heran. Ia langsung memasukkan tangan kanannya ke lubang yang ada di kotak tersebut, dan pas ia mengeluarkan tangannya dari dalam kotak tersebut, ia melihat ada satu kertas. _Apa ini lagi…_ Pas Peter membuka kertasnya, di situ tertulis : TROLL! "KENA LO PETER-CHAN SAYANG! GIMANA NASIB SAYANGKU LUKAS YAAA?" seru Mathias ngakak sambil merebut mikrofon dari tangan kiri Emma yang udah RIP (innalillahi… #dibunuh sama fans Belgium). _WHAT THE HELL?_ Pas Peter nengok ke samping kanannya, terlihatlaaah… Troll yang asik bercengkerama dengan Lukas *Peter : duh ini imagenya bener-bener ajeb abis deh…*. _Gimana caranya gue bisa nyeret Troll ke finnish…?_ *Aturan : bawalah makhluk yang ada di tulisan kertas yang kau ambil dan DILARANG KERAS MENYAKITI MAKHLUK TERSEBUT!*

Pas Peter lagi beku-bekunya, posisi kedua pun diambil dengan susah payah oleh Kiku yang ternyata masih punya delapan nyawa *hadeh lo itu ngayal apa kagak dari Naruto itu, author SARAP?*. Kiku pun mengambil kertas dan pas membukanya… Di situ tertulis PUFFIN! "AH MANA ICELAND? MANA? SURUH ICELAND LIAT ADEGAN PUFFIN-NYA BAKAL DIPERKOSA (?) SAMA KIKUUUUUUUU!" seru Mathias sambil celingak-celinguk serta menginjek-injek tubuh Emma *Erik : KUBUNUH LO MATHIAS!*. _Eh..?_

Kiku melihat ke bawah kakinya, dan menyaksikan bahwa burung puffin request kertas itu berada tepat di bawah kakinya. _Ini mah mudah!_ batinnya. Pas Kiku hendak nangkep puffin itu, eh taunya puffin itu malah terbang dan mematuk habis-habisan kepala Kiku! "HAHAHAHAHA! KIKU AKHIRNYA KENA KUTUKAN (?) BURUNG ITU!" seru Mathias sambil ngakak jumpalitan. (Sve masih memburu Erik dengan ganasnya -_-Vv)

Pas Kiku sedang ribut-ributnya dan Peter sedang beku-bekunya, Tiino dan Antonio dengan gontainya menuju _point_ kedua, dan mengambil kertas masing-masing. Pas Tiino membuka kertasnya, di situ tertulis _request_ yaitu Kumajirou! Sedangkan Antonio malah mendapatkan Gilbird! "WHAT THE FU*K?" jerit Antonio shock melihat burung Gilbird berada di samping Kumajirou. _Sialan…_

Ketika Wang dengan selamatnya mendatangi _point_ keduanya dan mengambil undian, ternyata ia mendapatkan Hanatamago! "HAH? TIDAAAAAAAK! HANATAMAGO-NYA TIINO MAU DIPERKOSA (?) SAMA WANG!" jerit Mathias shock sambil lempar-lempar bir kosongnya ke semua orang dan berujung ia kena sabitan tombak sama Sve! *Sve : DIAM LO BISA KAGAK KAMBING TOLOL?* -akhirnya Mathias bisa diam juga…-

Feliciano datang paling akhir, dan pas ia mendapatkan undian terakhirnya, ia malah mendapatkan… Robot kuda! *CTAR CTAR CTAR CTAR!* (pembicaraan antara Erik dan Emma yang lagi telepati #?# *mikrofon OFF*: *Hei, emang robot boleh tuh, Emma?* -Boleh dong, Bro. Soalnya kalo robot isinya hewan gak masalah kan?- *Boleh juga tuh Emma, tapi rasa-rasanya rintangan yang ini jadi gaje deh…* -soalnya hewan-hewan tadi hebat deh XD- *Terus sekolah ini nganggep anaknya gimana nih?* -Manusia sempurna, Bro- Yak, pembicaraan selesai XD #dihajar sama Erik dan Emma tercayang XDDD *lebeh lu author SARAP!*)

"Ng, vee~?" desah Feliciano bingung. Pas ia mau nenangin robot tersebut, robot itu malah menjerit-jerit dan mengamuk._ Dia kayaknya menderita nih…_ Feliciano mencoba menenangkan robot itu untuk kedua kalinya. _Tenanglah…_ Pas robot itu udah mulai tenang, perlahan-lahan semua hewan tersebut mulai menengok ke arah Feliciano, dan perlahan-lahan mereka mulai mengerumumi Feliciano dan berjalan bersama-sama hingga mencapai final. "Ah… Pemenangnya Feliciano, tim A grup putih!" sambut Erik dengan kagum. _Yang benar nih…?_ Feliciano mulai senang.

"SIALAAAAAAAAAAAN!" jerit Antonio merangkak (?) dan memukul-mukul tanah sambil nangis-nangis lebay kayak anak kecil abis iri liat kemenangan lawannya (?), "Huaaaaaaaaaaa gue gag setujuuuuuuuuuu!" jerit Peter sambil gigit kain sapu tangannya serta nangis beneran kayak anak kecil di sebelah Antonio, sedangkan Kiku dan Wang tepar bener gara-gara rintangan mengerikan di _point_ pertamanya, serta Tiino pundung gara-gara Hanatamago-nya malah sayang ke Feliciano daripadanya. _Gimana bisaaaaaaaaa….?_ jerit Tiino sambil nangis juga di tiang lampu. *huweeeeeeeee… Ini komentar author lho XD #plak#*

**Jam istirahat Sve, Tiino dan Peter.**

Pas di istirahat pertama, Peter cuma bisa pundung sambil nangis di pohon, "Hoi! Sampai kapan kamu nangis di situ, Peter?" tanya Sve berdiri memandang Peter yang lagi nangis dengan wajah tegas. Perlahan-lahan luluh juga hati Sve, dan ia lalu duduk di samping Peter sambil menyeret dan menidurkan Tiino yang lelah abis bertarung dengan peserta lain dip aha Sve, "Kau gak gagal, nak." hibur Sve masih bermuka datar. Perlahan-lahan Peter mulai berhenti menangis dan mendongkak kepalanya ke muka Sve, "Huuu… I-Iya, Dad…"

Sve mulai memeluk Peter, "Tak apa, berusahalah ya nak." Peter cuma bisa ngangguk-ngangguk, "Gi-Gimana dengan Mama Tiino?" tanyanya sambil memandang wajah Tiino yang sepertinya kena demam, "Ah, tadi sudah kuminta untuk memakan _surstroming_-ku, dan sepertinya ia masih demam… Tak usah khawatirkan dia ya?" jawab Sve sambil mengelus-elus pipi Tiino yang tertidur. _Papa Sve dan Mama Tiino mesra banget deh_, pikir Peter memerah wajahnya. "Dad, boleh gue tidur di pahamu yang satu lagi?" pintanya pake taktik _puppy eyes_ XD *plak*

Sve hanya bisa pasrah mendengar permintaan gaje anak adopsi kesayangannya sambil menjawab, "Iya deh." Peter langsung girang dan tidur bareng Tiino di pangkuan Sve. _Betapa damainya keluarga Sverige…_ (komentar author : kapan gue punya keluarga kayak ginii…? TT^TT #plakplak)

**Jam istirahat Mathias, Lukas dan Emil.**

Di halaman yang berbeda dengan keluarga Sve, Mathias telentang dengan memegang perutnya yang terus-menerus kesakitan gara-gara memakan masakan Tiino yang belum kelar dimakan oleh Kiku. _Apa sih isi otaknya Sve sampe-sampe memaksaku memakan masakan gak enak ala Tiino itu?_ Tiba-tiba Lukas mampir ke halaman tempat Mathias berada dengan membawa pedang ala bajak lautnya, "Hei, aku dengar kau meneriakkan sesuatu pas rintangan kedua itu, _anko uzai_?"

Mathias yang mengenal suara itu, langsung menengok ke arah Lukas serta menjawabnya dengan mesum, "Hei sayangku~ hah? Iyaaa~ Tadi Troll-mu… UUPPHH…?" jeritnya. Ternyata mulut Mathias udah duluan ditutup sama lakban oleh Lukas, "Diam lu, kambing!" ancamnya bermuka datar. _Dih, muka datarnya 11-12 sama Sve…-_-_

Tiba-tiba mereka berdua disamperin oleh Emil, "Eh kalian berdua?" Emil langsung duduk diantara Mathias dan Lukas, "Katanya aku bakalan muncul di putaran kedua loh! Aku katanya masuk grup merah kalau gak salah…" katanya dengan muka datar. Mathias yang mendengar omongan Emil, langsung bangkit dan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Emil, "Bener itu? HIDUP MERAH! MERAH GAK AKAN KALAH DARI GRUP SIALAN PUTIH ITU!" serunya menggema diantara langit-langit.

Ketika Mathias sedang asik-asiknya berteriak, Lukas menyelanya dengan datar, "Aku masuk grup Sve lho." katanya tanpa ekspresi. Kontan aja Mathias berhenti berteriak, dan perlahan-lahan menatap Lukas dengan muka kayak abis ditempelin masker bengkoang, "Be-Benarkah i-itu…?" Mathias langsung tumbang lagi!

**Jam istirahat kelompok Allied Forces.**

Tepat di salah satu kelas di Hetalia Gakuen, berkumpul lima manusia gaje yang sedang _hanging out_ ngomongin kejadian-kejadian aneh, gaje dan sarap yang barusan terjadi pada putaran pertama tersebut.

"GYAHAHAHAHHA! AKU EMANG HERO!" seru Alfred sambil ngunyah hamburger abis disembuhin di UKS, yang ujung-ujungnya malah kena omelan Arthur, "Gimana bisa tenang kalo ngomomg sambil makan hamburger gitu? Kubunuh lo!" Alfred tetap ngomong seenak jidatnya dengan tenangnya… *malah udah digebuk sama scone-nya Arthur*

"Kol kol kol kol~" desah Ivan dengan bahagia sambil nenggak vodka-nya, sedangkan Wang cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala sambil baca buku gaje. Alfred yang kebetulan memperhatikan kegiatan Wang secara gak sengaja, langsung nanya tanpa basa-basi, "Kau baca apa sih?"

Wang yang kaget karena diperhatikan oleh Alfred, langsung menjawab dengan keengganan, "Buku tugas… Bukannya tiga hari setelah ini kita akan nugas pada…" Wang terdiam dan matanya melirik-lirik ke Ivan. "Nugas apa sih?" tanya Alfred penasaran. _Dih, orang ini bisa sangat bego kalo urusan itu ya…_ batin Wang pasrah.

Ivan yang merasa dirinya dilirik Wang, langsung menoleh Wang dengan aura serem dan sadisnya, langsung ngomong, "Ada apa, Wang?" Wang pun merasa menciut gara-gara dikasih deathglare sama Ivan itu. Alfred yang gak tau-menahu tentang apa yang dikhawatirkan Wang, lalu menyela pembicaraan Ivan dan Wang, "Ada apa sih?"

Ivan lalu berbalik menengok ke arah Alfred sambil mengeluarkan aura sadis ala-nya sambil berkata (lebih tepatnya mengingatkan), "Tiga hari lagi kalian akan mengumpulkan tugas Fisika dan Biologi pada saya lho, kol kol~" Tiba-tiba Alfred kesedak hamburger tersebut! "HUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! *Alfred langsung memuntahkan makanannya ke muka Arthur* BE-BE-BE-BENAR ITU?" jeritnya panik sambil kabur ke kelasnya. _Dih, Alfred ternyata pelupa juga…_

Arthur langsung menyingkirkan muntahannya Alfred, dan menoleh ke Wang, "Memangnya tugasmu sudah selesai?" tanyanya kurang yakin. Sebagai jawaban, Wang menyodorkannya buku berisi tugas Fisika dan Biologi, "Gak yakin 100% bisa beres, kau?"

Arthur cuma bisa diam seribu bahasa melihat hasil tugas-nya Wang. _Benar-benar khas China deh…_ "Oke, aku juga sudah, eh… Hei si playboy!" Arthur langsung menyerahkan buku Wang ke pemiliknya sambil memanggil Francis dengan kasar. Francis langsung tersadar dari halusinasi (?) sambil melirik keji dengan Arthur, "Ada apa, _punk_?" bentaknya kasar. Arthur langsung membalasnya dengan kasar pula, "Kau udah belom Fisikanya, playboy?"

Francis seketika teringat. _Ah iya iyaaa…_ Francis langsung ngibirit alias kabur ke kelasnya buat ngerjain tugasnya. Arthur, Wang dan Ivan hanya bisa terdiam sambil bercengkerama seperti biasa, _about that crazy accident_ (?) XDDD #plakplak

**Jam istirahat Ludwig, Kiku dan Feliciano.**

"_Don't hit meeeeeee!_" jerit Feliciano mengiba-iba dengan muka beler pas Ludwig memaksanya mengerjakan tugas Kimia dan English dengan muka ala guru yang _killer_, "KERJAKAN!" teriaknya tegas. Feliciano hanya bisa terdiam ketika ia memandang bukunya di meja miliknya di kelas Feliciano.

"Apa boleh buat, tiga hari lagi kita bakalan dapet tugas banyak, apalagi dari Natalia itu!" jelasnya setengah hati sambil menggeser kursinya bebarengan dengan Feliciano, begitu pula dengan Kiku, "Iya, seminggu lagi kita akan dirundung UTS lho…" jelas Kiku sedikit was-was. _Lho? Seminggu akan UTS…?_

"TAHU DARI MANA LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO?" jerit Alfred yang kebetulan masuk ke kelas pas Ludwig, Kiku dan Feliciano mulai belajar bareng. Kiku yang kaget setengah mati, langsung menoleh ke Alfred dengan shock, "I-Iyaaa?" Alfred langsung menarik t-shirt-nya milik Kiku, "BENAR TIDAK, KIKU?"

**Bersambung ke chapter 3 ! XD**

Untuk yang udah review chapter 1, makasih banget ya! ^_^

Demi inilah, aku juga udah meng-upload ini dengan cepat! *gue sampe ngerjain ini dalam semalam suntuk XD*

Review diizinkan, flame dilarang!

© Axel 'Sverige' Oxenstierna


	3. Chapter 3

**Hetalia ~ Sport's Festival **

© Axel 'Sverige' Oxenstierna / Lee Chuin Honda-Kirkland / L'Anse-Saint-Jean

**[[ **Disclaimer : Characters are belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya, plots are belongs to Tachibana Higuchi (Alice Academy), especially chapter 80-89 dengan beberapa perubahaan pada jenis jebakan betmennya. WARNING : OOC, AU, DLDR, foul language, rate M karena PWP (?) **]]**

_**A/N**_ : Maaf lama upload, habis, gue harus cari jebakan betmen lain yang cocok buat mereka… Yaha, akhirnya aku selesai bikin ff ini! Mungkin akan ada perubahan pada _words_-nya, namun aku akan usahakan nggak meninggalkan kesan humoris dan sadistis (?)~ LOL Yaha, Selamat Membaca! Huohahahahaha… *ketawa nista* /dor

**Pojok Review :**

Morgan Cenat-Cenut : iya fic lama… Aku coba perbarui lagi…

Lucianna Kirkland : MAAF YA BARU UPLOAAAD! DX

Reviewer lain : makasih atas review kaliaaan~ (_ _) yang bilang soal typo, kuusahakan agar kuubah sendiri :D

.

.

.

**Persiapan pertandingan putaran kedua…**

"Selamat siang! Nama saya Aussie…" Pas si new reporter (?) memasuki panggung khusus untuk reporter, keburu dia sudah dipukul (baca : dicekcokin) dengan macam-macam benda. Mulai dari _scone_ terburuk (?) hasil bikinan Arthur sampai bir kosong. Iyalah, siapa sangka ntar si new reporter itu justru maju ke panggung itu. Eits, mana Erik dan Emma?

Ya, ya, ya. Mereka malah turun tangan sendiri, menjadi peserta pertandingan kali ini. Tiba-tiba dari belakang para peserta lain, taraaa… Muncullah dua sosok makhluk gentayangan (?) yang mengenakan pakaian ala peserta pertandingan itu. Bahkan satu diantaranya malah pake bikini hanya pada saat-saat nggak AWESOME macam itu.

"YAHA! SEMUANYA, MULAI SEKARANG GUE IKUT DI…" kelakar Erik yang udah buru-buru disumpalin pake bir sama Mathias.

"DIAM LO BISA KAGAK? WHATTHEHELL! TADINYA MALAH NOLAK HABIS-HABISAN PAS DISURUH IKUTAN PERTANDINGAN GILA INI, MALAH IKUTAN! APA-APAAN INI? NGGAK AWESOME TAHU KEK ERIK SIALAN WOY!" maki Mathias ngambek sambil mencak-mencak dengan kerennya di depan Erik.

Buru-buru Emma udah nahan amarah si kambing dari Denmark ini dengan debatan aneh alanya, bahkan sampe nunjuk-nunjuk Sverige dengan kerennya, "Eits bang Mathias, nggak sah kalo nggak ikutan ini! Ya iyalah, semua nation-tan WAJIB ikut ini! Nggak ikut, U MAD BRO? Memangnya semua orang berhak atas kesucian mereka? NO WAY! Sesuci-sucinya orang pasti kena aib kan? Contohnya si Svesve itu malah berkostum HG! Phuih…!"

"Betul betul Emma! Wah kakak bangga sama lo…" sergah Erik yang berbuntut diciduk sama Emma sendiri.

Emma lalu berbalik ke hadapan kakaknya sembari berceloteh dengan ganasnya, "U MAD BRO? OKEH, GUE SANG BELGIII-CHAN PASTI AKAN MERAMAIKAN SITUASI INI! OKEH OKEH! NGGAK KEREN KALO AKU NGGAK IKUTAN. MAKANYA LO HARUS IKUTAN DI PERLOMBAAN KEREN INI. U MAD, BRO?"

Antonio tiba-tiba nyamber (baca : nyambar) omongan Emma, "Kayaknya lo kena demam U-mad-bro deh… Boleh gue rayu lo?"

BLETAK. Sejurus kemudian, sebuah pukulan maut udah mendarat dengan suksesnya di pipi kanan Antonio, dan akhirnya Antonio terjatuh saking kuatnya pukulan itu. Iyalah, Emma memukul pipi Antonio pake… TONGKAT BASEBALL! (author : YANDERE LO SUMPAH, BELGII! *NGIBIRIT* #capslockjebol) Emma lalu berteriak dengan angkuhnya di depan Antonio, "U MAD, BRO ANTONIO?"

"I-Ish no, Belgii." jerit Antonio ketakutan.

"SUDAH SUDAHAAAANN MAS-MAS MBAK-MBAK YANG ADA DI SEJAGAT SEKOLAH U-MAD-BRO INI OYYYY! UDAH MAU BILANG SOAL PENENTUAN PESERTA KEDUA PERTANDINGAN U-MAD-BRO MACAM INI MALAH KENA BERANTEM SEMUAAA!" jerit Aussie panik (sambil masih megang mikrofon tentunya…). Kenyataannya, Aussie tercayang ini (?) juga terkena serangan 'u-mad-bro'-nya Belgia itu.

Mendadak pertikaian panas yang ada di depan panggung reporter ini berhenti seketika. Mereka lalu (dengan setengah hati) memalingkan kepalanya sembari menunggu pengumuman dari Aussie yang selalu bersama si Newzy yang kalem ini.

Aussie lalu menghela nafas dengan lega, dan dia langsung nyerocos dengan lantangnya, "Tim A grup merah : Lovino, Emil, Feliks. Tim B grup merah : Herakles, Vash dan Matthew. Tim C grup merah : Erik, Wang Lee si Hongkong, dan Ladonia! Eits…"

Belum kelar si Aussie ngomong, udah terjadi pertikaian lagi… (Ya iyalah, pertikaian karena ketidakcocokan antar tim merah...)

.

.

**Pertandingan paruh kedua…**

"GILA DEMI TUHAN APAAN INI, *****! APAAN INI, GUE MALAH DITARUH SAMA SI PUFFIN-HOLIC SAMA SI PONY SIALAAAAAN ITU!" kutuk Lovino kesal setengah mati sembari memukul-mukul tanah dengan tangan kanannya. Ia sendiri terpaksa jadi kontestan nomor satu lantaran Emil dan Feliks udah nyerah duluan.

"Fuahahahaha… Kasihannya dirimu, Lovii-chan…" sergah Lukas datar.

Kontan aja kepala Lukas segera digebuk dengan pastanya Lovino. Lovino langsung berbasa-basi dengan bahasa kebun binatangnya, "$%^^&&*! LO ITU #$%^! YOU KNOW IT, DUDE! Ngerti, tukang TROLL? Hayo sini gebuk aja pake Troll sialan lo, gue nggak sudi disergah-sergah oleh orang macam luh, LUKAS-IEWICZ! RESE!"

Lukas langsung mendelik ke Lovino, dan langsung menyerangnya dengan bahasa binatang juga *saking kesalnya sama Lovino itu…*, "#$%^&*(! ASDFGHJKLQWERTYUIOPZXCVBNM! Lo itu orang mana sih, sehingga mudahnya bisa nglontarin kata-kata kotor dan bau macam itu, HAH? ASDFGHJKL! LAGIAN GUE BUKAN SI PONY HORSES ITU! NAMAKU LUKAS TAHU, BEGO!"

"ITALY, BEGO!" debat Lovino sengit.

Gara-gara kebanyakan debat, mereka berdua malah masih siaga di garis start. Sisanya? Udah pergi duluan. Eits, maksudnya udah berlari duluan dari mereka itu. Tembakan pistol juga udah berdendang lima belas detik yang lalu. Mereka yang menyadari akibat dari berdebat di saat nggak bener, langsung berlari dengan sengit. Keduanya malah saling bertubruk-tubrukan dengan sengitnya. Masih untung posisi mereka nggak terlalu jauh, pasalnya di belakang mereka berdua masih ada si Herakles yang masih tertidur dengan suksesnya… (Vash : HERAKLES! BUANGUUUUUUNNN ATAU KUTEMBAK LO BENERAN SUMPAH SEUMUR HIDUP GUE, HERAKLES SIALAN! WOI! WOI! *Vash panik dengan suksesnya…*)

Pas di posisi pertama yang diduduki dengan AWESOMENYA oleh Erik, mereka terhenyak kaget. Pasalnya, di depan mereka udah menanti LUMPUR yang GUEDE BANGET! Eits, maksud gue KOLAM LUMPUR! "Yey, tiba pada rintangan pertama, kalian harus berenang di sana dan ambil barang berharga yang ada di dalamnya dan BERIKAN PADA ORANG YANG KAU CINTAI! UOHOHOHOHO~~~~~~" teriak Aussie ceria.

_KOLAM?_ Mereka kontan aja melongo setengah mati memandang kolam lumpur yang nggak sedap dilihatnya. "WOY AUSSIE…" seru Lovino sambil siap-siap siaga membawa bambu runcing! "He-heh? A-Ada apa Lovi? Ja-JANGAN PROTES DULUAAAN!" jerit Aussie sambil menyiagakan tameng raksasa berdiameter sepuluh meter di depan meja reporter!

"AH MENDING INI, AYO BERBASAH-BASAHAN!" Erik memprovokasi (?) para kontestan yang lain. BLUB… Terdengar suara Erik menceburkan diri ke dalam kolam lumpur itu. _Gila apa kagak ini orang? -_-_

"AYO AYO BROR, KITA LIAT SIAPA YANG MENANG! BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~" tambah Emma sambil membuka baju kontestannya, sehingga yang tertempel di badannya hanyalah bikini, dan BLUB… Dia ikutan tenggelam di kolam lumpur! Eh, bukan ya? Maksudnya berenang di kolam lumpur yang mengerikan itu!

Lovino hanya bisa mual di belakang Lukas, sedangkan Herakles baru sampai di point pertama lantaran diseret-seret dengan paksanya sama Vash yang udah sangat dongkol, lalu Yekaterina hanya bisa menggoyang-goyangkan dadanya dengan pelan sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan setengah hati. Antara mau nyebur atau nggak sih, pastinya =_=Vv

Boing-Boing. Rupanya… YEKATERINA UDAH DIPENGARUHI! #dibom, "A-Anu… Ikutan ah…" gumam Yekaterina lirih sembari membuka baju kontestannya dan hanya tinggal bikini juga. Ia lalu menceburkan dirinya ke kolam lumpur yang NGGAK AWESOME itu.

BLUB… Sudah deh. Tiga orang kena provokasi (?) dari si Aussie itu… *plak* "Ikutan apa kagak deh, Lukas? Nggak berani gue sama itu, ASDFGHJKL! Mati gue. AHA! Kita ceburin si Herakles itu ya ya ya ya ya? Biar mampus tuh orang! Udah dari pertama kerjaan tiduran mulu di garis start! Please ya Lukas? Kalo mau lo gue anggap sahabat deh…" bisik Lovino ketakutan.

Bukannya menolak kemauan Lovino, Lukas lalu mengambil alih (?) tubuh Herakles dari Vash, "Biar gue urus dia deh, Vash." gumam Lukas kesal.

"Trims, Lukas." sahutnya lega.

BLUB! Mendadak dari kolam tersebut muncul seseorang… Eits, bukan, monster ya? #PLAK# Seseorang itu lalu mengangkat tangan kanannya yang ternyata memegang semacam BH! Ya iyalah, orang itu rambutnya masih jabrik kayak biasanya, namun tubuhnya udah diselimuti oleh lumpur! "HO-HOH! SI NETHER UDAH MUNCUL! HOAH! DIA PEGANG BEHAAAAA! MANA BININYA? SURUH DIA DIHADAPKAN KEPADA SI NETHER ITU! UWOOOOO!" jerit Aussie menggila di depan meja reporternya.

Buru-buru Mathias dan Malay (?) #seenakudelmuncul#plak# segera menghampiri Aussie dan Newzy yang udah tertidur dari awal sembari menyeret seorang cewek sambil melapor diri (alias menghormat diri *?* #PLAK) secara bebarengan kayak tentara (?) #plak, "Pak Aussie, udah kami tangkep nih cewek alias bini-nya si Nether. Perlu diapakan? Ditelanjangi di depan Nether? Ataukah diceburin juga ke situ, pak? Pak? PAK!"

"Ma-Mana Indies? Si-Sini berhadapan dengankuuu~!" jerit cowok yang berlumurkan lumpur itu.

"OGAH GUE KETEMU LO, PEDO LOLICON! HUWEK, MANA PAKE ACARA DICEBURIN DI LUMPUR LAGI! NGGAK USAH KETEMUAN AJA SAMA GUE SELAMA-LAMANYA, NIKAHI AJA SANA SAMA BELGI HUSH!" bentak cewek itu mencak-mencak sambil menghampiri Nether dan… MENAMPARMYA!

PLAK… Para peserta pertandingan gila itu segera ber-oh-oh ria melihat acara penolakan (?) cinta Nether itu oleh cewek itu. Ya iyalah, siapa lagi kalo bukan Indonesia tuh cewek… "Wuih, Nether ditolak ya… Kasihan…" gumam Seychelles (pura-pura) iba terhadap Nether. Berbagai lontaran kritik pedas juga bermunculan di sana, "Nether ternyata pedo tuh… Pantasan Kugelmugel dan Ladonia takuik pisan sama dia…" komentar Elizabeta sambil manggut-manggut.

_Sialan…_Nether cuma bisa kesal digosipin kayak gitu sama mbak-mbak sono (?) #DUARR#, "BERANINYA NGGOSIP TENTANG GUE!" bentak Nether marah gede. Ia langsung mendelik ke Elizabeta dan Seychelles dengan tatapan maut. Francis cuma bisa ketawa sampe modar mendengar kabar burung (?) dari Elizabeta dan Seychelles itu.

"Nggak keliatan tuh amarahnya. Bisa dicalonkan sebagai raja lolicon sedunia deh. Mantap, selamat ya Nether. Mana anak dari lo dan Belgi? Biar gue asuh deh, honhonhon…" sindir Francis kemari ke hadapan Nether sambil ketawa-ketiwi kayak orang abis terkikik liat lelucon dari si Nether itu. _Grrr…_

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!" teriak Nether kesal setengah mampus, dan segera berlari menjauhi mereka semua. Eits tunggu, "BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" teriak Alfred, Mathias, Arthur dan Antonio malah ketawa-ketiwi melihat tindakan gila Nether. Apa sih yang membuat Nether bener-bener dipermalukan? Pasalnya, Nether nggak disengaja mengenakan BH di dadanya yang bidang itu… (wajar kan kita ngira dia banci BUWAHAHAHAHA #dibunuh#)

BLUB BLUB! Mendadak dari dalam kolam lumpur itu bermunculan dua orang. Satu diantaranya cewek, dan lainnya juga cewek. Pandangan mata salah satu cewek tersebut tertuju dengan tajam pada Nether yang kabur itu, sembari berkata dengan lantang sambil memegangi birnya France dengan perkasanya di tangan kirinya, "NETHER… TUNGGU DI SITU! AKU MAU NEMBAK LO, NETHER! AYO, TERIMALAH HADIAH CINTAKU, N-E-T-H-E-R-E!" teriaknya dengan intonasi agak mengintimidasi.

Kontan saja apa yang terjadi? Nether malah mempercepat larinya! WUUUSHHH… Pucuk dicinta kesialan pun jatuh (?), akhirnya cewek itu mengejarnya juga! "STOP IT, N-E-T-H-E-R-E!" teriaknya kesal.

"… Nyebur nggak? Pilih." tanya Lovino setengah hati setelah melihat pemandangan tidak sedap itu.

Lovino hanya bisa berfacepalm, "_Whatever_. Yang penting abis nyebur ke situ, gue nggak akan tembak siapapun. Paling nembak Troll kesayanganku. Kalo soal _anko uzai_, yah terserah. Akan lebih baik kalo dia mati di sini saja… Mungkin yah… Oke, aku nyebur duluan ya bareng Herakles itu. Bubye, Lovino!" BLUB. Udah deh, empat orang terjerumus ke sana… Eh bukan, LIMA ORANG! Gara-gara Herakles ikut diseret Lukas masuk ke kolam lumpur itu…

"Mati gue." keluh Lovino kesal, dan akhirnya… BLUB. Ia akhirnya ikutan kena perangkap Aussie itu -_-Vv #ehapaiye?#PLAKPLAK

BLUB BLUB. Yekaterina lalu dengan susah payahnya keluar dari kolam lumpur itu, sambil membawa… bawa… PATUNG KUDA PONI UKURAN RUAKSASAAAAAAAAA BANGET! "OWAAAHHHH! YEKATERINA DARI UKRAINE MEMBAWA SESUATU YANG RAKSASA BANGET! TIDAAAAK! SIAPA DULU PENCIPTANYA? HAYO AKUI! OH NO, GILA BENER NIH ORANG!" jerit Aussie panik sembari garuk-garuk tubuhnya sendiri.

Mendadak dari kumpulan peserta pertandingan gila itu, Feliks cuma bisa gemetaran saking ketakutannya melihat kejadian gila versi kedua ini. Siapa sangka dia awalnya menciptakan patung kuda poni raksasa itu cuma buat pajangan di rumahnya? Lantas kenapa kok bisa patung itu ada di kolam lumpur itu? Siapa yang membawanya ke situ? "HOI SIAPAPUN, AKUI KALAU SATU DARI KALIAN TELAH MEMBAWA PATUNG KESAYANGAN GUE ITU PADA KOLAM KOTOR ITU! AKUIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" jerit Feliks sambil nangis-nangis bombay.

"GUE, BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! KIRAIN PATUNG ITU COCOK BANGET BUAT DICEBURIN!" kelakar Gilbert sambil ngakak dengan perkasanya.

"MATI LO, GILBERT! ASDFGHJKL! QWERTYUIOPZXCVBNNM! ASDFGHJKL!" kutuk Feliks sambil melempari Gilbert dengan berbagai laptop hasil nyolongannya dari Eduard… (Eduard : BALIKIN SINI WOY! KASIHAN MEREKA! AKU CINTA MEREKA! #woiwoi)

Malahan, Gilbert dengan suksesnya menghindar dari serangan mautnya Feliks. Oke, abaikan yang ini. Yekaterina yang bingung dengan patung kuda poni raksasanya, lalu tiba-tiba meninggalkannya! "YEKATERINA! BALIK SINI! LO BELUM MENYAMPAIKAN PERASAAN LUH PADA SESEORANG! APA LO MAU KUDISKUALIFIKASI…" jerit Aussie protes.

Buru-buru si Aussie itu udah ditodong dari belakang, "DIAM LO, ATAU KAU MAU KUAKHIRI SEKARANG JUGA?" ancam Vash kesal.

"OH NO! BAIK BAIK, GUE MINTA AMPUN, _NOW_!" jerit Aussie sembari angkat kedua tangan tinggi-tinggi sehingga menimbulkan bau menyengat dari ketiaknya. Alhasil, Vash pun akhirnya pingsan setelah lima sepersekian detik (?) menghirup bau menyengat dari ketiaknya. Bruk. Akhirnya si Aussie bebas juga… -_-a (bahkan Aussie pun ikutan pingsan juga whahahahaha XD #dor)

"Ini kesempatan bagus, coy!" gumam Lovino sembari keluar dari kolam lumpur itu. Di tangan kanannya memegang semacam tiang. Bukan tiang sembarangan lho, TIANG PINUS! Iyalah, dia membawa tiang pinus! Eits, buat apa? Iyalah, apalagi kalo bukan untuk pertandingan final! "Diam lo Lovi! MATHIAS SI ANKO UZAI, SINI WOY!" teriak Lukas kesal sembari memegang… PISAU NATALYA! *CTAR CTAR CTAR CTAR!*

"Ada apa, _min kæreste_? Untukmu aku selalu…" Belum kelar Mathias ngomong sembari kemari ke hadapan Lukas, dia udah keburu diceburin ke kolam lumpur itu sama Lukas! "GIH, NIKMATI KEMATIANMU DI SONO! MAKAN TUH SEMUA LUMPUR, BIAR DISAMAIN DENGAN ASDFGHJKL ITU! BWAHAHAAHAHAHAHA!" ledek Lukas puas.

BLUB BLUB BLUB BLUB BLUB! Mathias udah keburu tenggelam di sana. Innalillahi wa inna illahi ra'ajiun… #BLETAK "BERITA DUKA! BERITA DUKA! MATHIAS SI ANKO UZAI UDAH TEWAS DI KOLAM LUMPUR ITU! SOS! SOS! LUKAS SI SETAN ITU NGGAK KAPOK RUPANYA NYIKSA SI MATHIAS… PFF PFFF PFFF!" teriak Gilbert heboh sendiri pake toa, yang berujung disumpelin dengan _scone_-nya Arthur oleh Elizabeta. Innalillahi wa inna… 2x *DORDORDOR*

Eits, kok sunyi? "Jangan bilang…." gumam Newzy terbangun sembari membelalakkan kedua matanya. Semua peserta perlombaan gila itu kontan aja meningkatkan kewaspadaannya. Blub… blub… BLUB! Wussshh… Muncullah seseorang dari kolam lumpur itu! Namun, lebih menakutkan lagi, orang itu ternyata… Membawa BUAYA! "BUAYA! HIIIIIII~~~~~! SIAPA YANG BERANINYA NYEBURIN BUAYA KE SITU? AUSSIE! AUSSIE! LO MEMBAWA BUAYA DARI REGION NESIA KE SITU HAH? MATI LO AUSSIE!" jerit Newzy panik sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Aussie yang pingsan.

"A-Aku… Zzzzzzzzz… Zzzzzzz… Zzzzz…" gumam Herakles yang ternyata tertidur di tepi kolam lumpur itu.

"BUANGUN! OOOOOOOOOOOOY! BUANGUUUUUUN! MATI LO SEKARANG!" teriak Vash kesal setengah mati.

Akhirnya, Vash pun rela maju ke point pertama dan mengambil paksa baton yang ada di tangan kanan Herakles, dan… WUZZZZHHH! Dia berlari secepat kilat mengejar ketertinggalan. Lovino? Udah berangkat duluan. Sebelumnya, dia juga membuat Antonio mati (?) di kolam lumpur itu, "LOVINOOOOO! KEJAR LUKAS!" seru Gilbert berapi-api (padahal dia beda grup sama Lovino… =_=a).

TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP! Para kontestan pun akhirnya berlari secepat kilat, merebutkan posisi pertama, "Uwoooo! Akhirnya semuanya kembali normal! Nethere di peringkat pertama, lalu Belgi di nomor dua, Lukas di nomor tiga, Yekaterina nomor empat… WAIT! VASH MEREBUT POSISI LOVINOOOOOO!" seru Newzy syok.

"NGGAK-AKAN-KUBERIKAN…" ancam Nethere. Belum kelar dia ngomong, di _point_ kedua udah tersedia sebuah kotak undian, "YAHA! Sampai di _point_ kedua! Di sana adalah 'Kotak Siksaan'. Yang mengambil kertas yang ada di sana, harus rela disiksa sampai selama tiga puluh menit! Sehabis itu baru boleh pergi mengoper baton! TIDAK BOLEH MENUKAR SIKSAAN KE ORANG LAIN!" jelas Aussie yang udah kena _rebirth_ lagi… *dor*

_Apa ini?_ Nethere langsung mengambil kertas undian, dan pas dia membukanya… Dia SYOK! "A-Apa yang tertulis di kertas itu, N-E-T-H-E-R-E?" tanya Aussie sembari berteriak lewat mikrofonnya.

"DISIKSA NESIA! INI MAH HADIAH CHRISTMAS BUAT GUE! MANA NESIA? SINILAH HAI SAYANGKU!" teriak Nethere dengan muka suangaaaaaaaaatttt bahagia bak naik ke langit ketujuh… *plak* "OH YA? MARI SINI, SAYONG! SAYONG! KEPALA LO RUSAK TAU, NETHERE TAHU! NETHERE ! HUAHAHAHAHA!" ajak Nesia _yandere-mode-on_! *blarr*

Kontan aja Nethere batal berkencan (?) dengan Nesia lantaran di belakang Nesia sudah tersedia _guillotine_! "Bah, kau itu niat membunuhku atau nggak, sayangku? Aku masih cinta padamu, tahu!" sergah Nethere ketakutan melihat sifat _yandere _-nya Nesia. Boro-boro dijawab Nesia, si UK dan Japan malah datang-terus-menghadap-lalu-bersimpuh di depan Nesia sembari berkata secara bebarengan (plus dengan nada lirih + pasrah banget), "Bunuh aja kami, Nesia sayang… Aku mencintaimu, Nesia…"

"TIDAK TIDAK TIDAK TIDAAAAKKKK! BAIKLAH, GUE MAU DIBUNUH LO! MAU KEK DIPENGGAL DENGAN CARA APALAH, GUE TETAP NOMOR SATU DI HATIMU NESIAAAAA! TIDAK AKAN KUBIARKAN SI ARTHUR SIALAN ITU DAN KIKU BRENGSEK ITU MENGISI HATIMU NEEEEEEEEEEES!" jerit Nethere cemburu tingkat maha dewa, dan dia langsung nginjek-injek tubuh Arthur dan Kiku, serta bersimpuh di depan Nesia.

"UWAAAAHHHH! ADA ACARA PERNIKAHAN RAME-RAME! YOK UNDANG SEMUA NATION-TAN MENGHADIRI PERTANDINGAN MAHA GILA INI! TIDAK TIDAK, ARTIE KAKAK GUE NAKSIR NESIA? PASTI GUE BERKHAYAL TINGKAT DEWAAAAA!" sergah Aussie syok + panik setengah mati, pasalnya? Dia juga naksir Nesia walaupun dia cuma bisa diam seribu bahasa, ckckckckckck… *sang author gila dibunuh sama Aussie*

"TIDAAK! NESIA, PAKAI BAMBU RUNCING SAJA KAK! AKU JUGA MENCINTAIMU KAK!" sela Malaysia yang tau-tau juga cemburu tingkat maha dewa juga… Newzy cuma bisa ber-_facepalm_ melihat 'tembakan bertubi-tubi'-nya para nation itu. Newzy akhirnya buka suara juga dengan raut wajah heran, "Kayaknya pertandingan ini malah dijadikan acara cinta ya?"

Nesia lalu mengulum senyuman penuh maut, lalu berkata dengan SINIS, penuh INTIMIDASI dan SADIS, "Kakak-kakak semua, maukah kalian aku PERMALUKAN? Atau kalian memilih jalur KEMATIAN? Kalau memilih jalur dipermalukan, lebih baik kalian DIMAKAN BUAYA HIDUP-HIDUP saja… Atau kalau kalian memilih jalur KEMATIAN, maka _guillotine_ ini tersedia untuk kalian, dan sebagai gantinya aku yang MEREBUT region kalian? VR kalian bahkan bisa kuhajar lho…"

"Kuserahkan wilayahku padamu! Aku rela kok! Maukah kau menikah dengan…" Nethere langsung nyerocos dengan semangat empat lima.

Buru-Buru Arthur segera menghajar Nethere dengan bir punya Mathias (Mathias : KEMBALIKAN BIR KESAYANGAN GUE IDIOOOOT!), sembari mengecup tangan kanan Nesia sambil berkata ala pangeran Inggris, "Tenang saja Nona Nesia, wilayahku pasti kuserahkan cuma buatmu sayang walau aku juga ngga sudi sama si _hamburger git_ itu… _Dear_, kau harus jadi milikku saja…"

PLAK! Mendadak tamparan keras mendarat dengan AWESOME-nya di pipi kanan Arthur. Tahu siapa yang nampar Arthur? Aussie sendiri! "WILAYAHKU PASTI KUSERAHKAN BUATMU NES! POKOKNYA KITA HARUS MENIKAH AJA YA? YA? YA? YA? CUEKIN AJA BANG ARTHUR SIALAN ITU SAMA NETHERE LOLITA COMPLEX ITU!" sergah Aussie seraya menginjak-injak punggung Arthur sambil memegang kedua tangan Nesia.

Malay? Dia juga menendang habis VR-nya Aussie, dan dia langsung meluk Nesia dengan erat, "JANGAN MAU SAMA MEREKA! AWAK MAU CUMA KAU DOANG KAK! PEDULI KEK KAYAK INCEST, YANG PENTING KAU ADALAH JIWA AWAK! WALO KITA KERAP BERANTEM MULU, AWAK SAYANG PISAN SAMA KAU! AWAK RELA MATI CUMA KARENA SAYANG PADAMU KAK!" jerit Malay sembari nangis di pelukan Nesia.

"Kiku rela mati di _guillotine_ itu cuma karena kau, Nona Nesia…" sela Kiku dengan datar.

"PILIH UK! PILIH UK!" seru Mathias berapi-api kepada Nesia, bahkan dia nyiapin spanduk ukuran super duper ultra gede yang bertuliskan 'UK Love Nesia' #PLAKPLAKPLAK. Eh lho udah kayak pemilihan suami buat Nesia ya? #PLAKPLAKPLAKPLAK

Svergie kontan saja menggebuk kepala Mathias dengan tongkat besinya. Ia lalu menatap Nesia dengan tatapan deathglare, kemudian berkata dengan pelan, "P'lh N'th'r a'j." (Maksudnya pilih Nethere aja deh…). Kontan aja semua orang pada nggak mau kalah dari Mathias dan Sverige, dan mereka langsung meneriakkan calon suami (?) buat Nesia… #PLAKPLAK. Berikut teriakan AWESOME mereka… #dordordor

"JAPAN!"

"NETHERE!"

"AUSSIE!"

"UK!"

"MALAY!"

"Eh berasa udah kayak pemilu (?) #dor# nih… Newzy, kasih berita soal Belgii dan kontestan lain… Kasian tuh mereka, Newzy!" cerocos Meimei kasihan kepada Belgii dan kawan-kawan. (Belgii dan kawan-kawan : THANKS, MEIMEI! SEUMUR HIDUP KAMI MAU JADI SEKUTU LO MELAWAN KAKEK LOAK WANG ITU! #dordordor)

Tiba-tiba Kakek Wang (?) dan abang Ivan langsung maju ke hadapan Nesia, kemudian berkata secara bebarengan, "Kami mencintaimu Nesia!"

"UAPAAAAAAAAAAAA?" jerit Newzy, Meimei, Belgii, Lovino, Lukas, dan lain-lain syok stadium 123456789 (?) #blarrr

"TIDAK TIDAK TIDAK TIDAK! NESIA KOK BUANYAK BANGET ORANG YANG NAKSIRNYA HAAAAAAAAH? BIAR KUBANTAI NESIA ITU! KALO PERLU AKU JADI SEMENYA SEKALIAN BIAR NGGAK ADA YANG BERANI NAKSIR DIA UWOOOOOOOO!" teriak Natalya marah sambil nebar-nebar piso ukuran RAKSASA ke semua orang!

Newzy langsung berlindung di bawah tameng raksasa yang dikeluarkan Aussie, sembari berkata dengan lirih, "Pertandingan sportif kayak gini bisa juga ancur lebur gini… Belgii! Apa isi kertas siksaanmu? Plis, gue lagi krisis nih gara-gara Aussie yang udah berasa kayak orang gila beneran! Ampun, cepat beritahu aku doooong Bel!"

Bel lalu melirik Newzy dengan tatapan maut + pasrah, "Dicambukin dengan cambuk sama Sadik…"

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SADIK, SADIK! SIKSA BELBEL-CHAN WOY! MANA CAMBUKMU WOY?" teriak Gilbert ngakak sambil meniup peluit sekeras-kerasnya (?) #author sarap kemudian dihajar mati-matian sama Gilbert dengan AWESOME-nya…#. Kontan saja Sadik segera muncul di hadapan Belgii-chan sembari mempersiapkan cambuknya sambil berkata dengan nada datar, "Kaukah calon korbanku ya? Sini!"

Belgii cuma bisa menciut saking ketakutannya. GREP! Kedua tangan dan kaki Belgii langsung diiket dan diposisikan kayak orang abis mau dipenggal. Coba tebak apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Si Sadik itu malah ME**** dada Belgii! "TIDAAK! KOK MALAH DI***** NIH DADAKU! BUKANNYA MAU DICAMBUUUK? TIDAK TIDAK TIDAK! NETHEREEEE, HELP ME!" jerit Belgii geli banget!

"A-Aku dapat siksaan di**** sama Fel-taaan (baca : Feliks)…" sela Yekaterina bermuka pucat.

Kontan aja Feliks segera menghampiri Yekaterina dengan pakaian kayak cewek, dan dia langsung menciumi habis-habisan bibirnya Yekaterina, "Biar kulayani kau, Yekaterina-chan!" seru Feliks dengan muka penuh niat pengen memerkosa cewek (tumben otak mesum Feliks _on_… Kukira dia bakalan mau berpameran tubuh modis *?* #BLARRR)

Lovino juga nggak kalah berpucat ria wajahnya. Pasalnya? Di kertas siksaan itu, dia malah diminta untuk berendam di kolam ULAR! "DEMI TUHAN, APA YANG SALAH DENGANKU? KOK AKU DAPAT SIKSAAN YANG SUANGAT MAUT DAN MENGERIKAN KAYAK GINI? ASDFGHJKL! MATI GUE! QWERTYUIOP! ZXCVBNM! MATI GUE!" jerit Lovino ketakutan banget.

"UOOOH! LOVINO-CHAN DAPET PESTA ULAR? HINDARIIII! PERGILAH KE ALAM BAKA SANAAAA!" jerit Aussie sambil menoleh sembari melotot-lotot kayak abis liat sundel bolong di hari pertama berkunjung ke wilayah Nesia (?). Lovino langsung mendelik ke Aussie dengan tatapan maut sambil mengutuknya, "ASDFGHJKL~ !#$%^&*()! QWERTYUIOP! ZXCVBNM! MATI KAU AUSSIE!"

Kontan aja di depan Lovino udah menanti sebuah kolam berbentuk lingkaran dengan tinggi satu meter dan diameter 2 meter, menanti dirinya. _DAG DIG DUG! MATI GUE!_ "Masuklah! JANGAN SEKALI-KALI BERGERAK ATAU KAU AKAN PERGI KE ALAM SANA!" teriak pawang ular yang ternyata berada di dekat kolam itu. Glek… Lovino dengan hati mati kutu (?) lalu memasuki kolam itu, dan dia segera diikat kedua kakinya. Kedua tangan? Diikat pada tembok kolam itu.

Si pawang ular itu langsung membawa karung goni yang berisi… 15 ular yang PUALING beracun sedunia! "Sadis… Apa nggak apa-apa ya kalo dibeginikan…? Nasib si Antonio, bakalan ditinggal pergi si Lovino! Buat batu nisan yok! Yang penting gue tetap AWESOME!" seru Gilbert bergidik ketakutan. Saking ketakutannya, Elizabeta sampai pingsan + berbusa-busa, sedangkan Nesia? Dia cuma melirik Lovino dengan tatapan kasihan-deh-lu…

CRESH CRESH! Mulailah siksaan maut Lovino! Para ular itu mulai berseliweran diatas tubuh Lovino, dan Lovino cuma bisa menjerit sekeras-kerasnya di dalam hati. Mukanya? Udah memutih saking pucatnya. Trombosit? Turun mendadak! Sakit? Lovino malah merasakan bahwa malaikat maut sudah berada di atas kepalanya, "TIDAAAKK! TERKUTUKLAH SUDAH AKU! TUHAN, AMPUNILAH DOSA-DOSA SAYA!" jerit Lovino ketakutan banget.

Sialnya, para ular itu malah cepat-cepat menggigit sekujur tubuh Lovino! "HIII! KABUR YOK KABUR! NGGAK TEGA GUE SAMA LOVINO! SADIS BANGET MAH INI! UJIAN NYALI MAH INI! BEGO! AUSSIE + NEWZY BEGO! TUOLOL! BANGSAT! ATUT GUE BENERAN SAMPAI LANGIT KETUJUH!" jerit Gilbert sambil terbirit-birit secepat kilat.

"HADEEEHH! MATI AJA KALIAN SEMUA ULAR SIALAN! GUE AMUK WOI!" ancam Lovino kesakitan banget.

"ASDFGHJKL! GILA BENERAN NIH LOVINO!" sergah Mathias bergidik sambil memeluk Kjell si anak Greenland sama Anne-chan si anak Faroe Islands itu. (Percakapan gila author dengan Mathias : Lho kok kau masih hidup Mathias? *Iyalah, aku terpaksa diselamatkan sama Lerino si Seborga sama Ludwig tau…* Gimana rasanya memakan lumpur itu? *NGGAK ENAK TAU, AUTHOR SIALAN!* #abaikan)

"Mn'gr'kn bn'gt… L'vn b's j'g ng'dpn i'u… (maksudnya : Mengerikan banget… Lovino bisa juga ngadepin itu…)" sela Berwald datar, namun dia sendirinya juga agak takut sama para ular itu.

Si pawang ular malah menjitak kepala Lovino dengan keras sambil menghardiknya, "DIAM AJA WOI! MEREKA MALAH NYERANG LO! TIGA MENIT LAGI KAU AKAN PERGI KE ALAM BAKA SANA! LIHAT! LO MULAI DIJEMPUT MAUT! AKU NGGAK MAU TAHU AH!"

Aussie, Nethere, Malay, UK, China, Russia dan Japan malah bisa ngeri berjamaah melihat Lovino disiksa sampai maut. "Gila apa kagak sih lu, Aussie? Sampai sudi menulis jebakan segila itu, Bang." tanya Arthur bergidik. Aussie cuma bisa ngakak penuh kejahatan (?), "Nggak apa-apa, wong kita semua kan _immortal_, alias nggak mati."

"Hei pawang! Biar gue urus mereka!" sela Nesia dengan perkasanya.

Kontan saja Nethere sadar apa yang dilakukan Nesia. Ia langsung berteriak ke Nesia dengan suara keras plus khawatir plus lirih, "TIDAAAAK NESIA! NESIA! BALIK SINI WOY! KAU BISA MATI KE ALAM BAKA! AKU NGGAK MAU! AKU CINTA KAU!"

Keburu, sebuah keanehan (?) pun terjadi. Si Nesia yang awalnya cantik gemulai (?), malah dengan sukses banget menjinakkan para ular yang ngamuk gara-gara tingkah laku nggak AWESOME-nya Lovino itu. Nethere, UK dan kawan-kawan malah melongo setengah mati melihat kegilaan itu. "Anak-anak yang baik, jangan gigit Lovino. Ingat aku?" sapa Nesia ramah kepada para ular itu.

Hasilnya? Ular-ular itu malah menjinak dengan sendirinya. Bahkan beberapa ular rela mencium pipi Nesia dengan lembut bak pacarnya! #plak "GILA BANGET NESIA! DIA PAWANG ULAR RUPANYA! K-A-B-U-R!" jerit Nethere sambil terbirit-birit mencari Gilbert yang udah duluan kabur. Si UK? Dia malah pingsan! "UK? UK! BANGUN! JANGAN PINGSAN!" seru Aussie panik.

Malay? Dia juga mampir ke sana, dan sebagian dari para ular tersebut juga jinak padanya! "Rupanya semua orang belum tau kalo si Malay dan si Nesia itu pawang ular…" gumam Thailand sambil memangkukan kedua tangannya. Vietnam langsung memeluk Thailand sambil berkata dengan lembut, "Makanya aku suruh Aussie nulis jebakan gila itu!" *author : KETAHUAN LO PELAKUNYAAAA! #nunjuk-nunjuk + kejar-kejar Vietnam*

"BILANG DONG DARI TADI KEK THAILAAAAAND ASDFGHJKL!" teriak Gilbert mampir lagi ke Thailand dan buru-buru nyekik leher Thailand.

"SEMUANYA OI! HERAKLES TERNYATA DAPET KARTU JEBAKAN LAIN YANG MENGERIKAN! HERAKLES YANG MASIH TERTINGGAL DI _POINT_ PERTAMA MALAH DIJILATI BABI-BABI! VASH MALAH MENDAPAT KARTU JEBAKAN LEBIH SERAM LAGI, MASA VASH SAMPAI RELA DILIHATIN SAMA WARIAAAA! #$%^&*! PUARAH PISAN!" teriak Newzy yang kini terkena syndrome kegilaan yang ditularkan oleh Aussie tercayang (?) #BLAR. Teriakan itu kontan aja memecah belah kehebohan yang terjadi di _point_ kedua itu.

Buru-buru para karakter Hetalia segera mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Herakles dan Vash. Benar apa yang dikatakan Newzy, Vash malah dijilati (?) sama para waria, sedangkan Herakles yang masih tertidur dengan suksesnya walaupun udah dijilati sampai segilanya sama babi-babi yang datang entah dari negeri mana… _KLOP dah!_ Mereka (para kontestan, red) langsung saja _speechless_ melihat kejadian nggak AWESOME itu… (perasaan author juga kena virus Gilly alias Gilbert itu =_= #PLAK)

"Gimana nasib Lukas…?" tanya Mathias dag-dig-dug.

Oh ya kita lupa pada peserta yang satu ini… Lukas? Dia berhadapan dengan… Ribuan burung puffin yang ada di depannya! "PUFFIN-KUUUU! SIAPA YANG BERANINYA MEMBAWA PARA PUFFIN KESAYANGANKU KE ARENA INIIIII? TIADA AMPUUUN! OOOOOI LUKAS, CEPAT ALIHKAN PERHATIAN MEREKA KE AKUUUUU! TIDAK TIDAK TIDAAAAK!" protes Emil sambil ambil ancang-ancang ngangkat kedua kakinya kanan kiri, lalu sampai menaiki garis batas penonton!

Mathias keburu mencegah Emil ngamuk sambil berujar dengan lirih, "He-Hentikan Mil! Kau kan anakku…"

Keburu para karakter Hetalia langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Mathias dan Emil itu. _Mathias merupakan ayah Emil…?_ "OI… APA MAKSUDMU KALAU KAU ADALAH AYAH DARI EMIL ITU? JANGAN NGAWUR WOI! KAU ITU BISANYA YA SEBAGAI PEMBANTU DI RUMAH GUE WOI DASAR ANKO UZAAAAAI!" protes Lukas sambil nebar-nebar Troll-nya ke seluruh arena. Malahan, dia juga udah nebar-nebar tatapan mautnya ke seluruh karakter Hetalia yang ada!

"GEBUK MATHIAS HAYO! GEBUK!" Yang ada Gilbert malah memperparah situasi dengan memprovokasinya… (Gilbert : duhai gue ketemu dua kejadian AWESOME dalam sehari ini!)

Pucuk dicinta kesialan jatuh, sebelum nyerang Mathias, Lukas udah diserbu (bacak : dipatuk) sama ribuan burung puffin itu! "BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Eh hati-hati… TIDAK! BURUNG PUFFIN ITU MEROBEK BAJU KONTESTAN YANG DIPAKE LUKAS! CEPAAAAAAAT TUTUP KEDUA MATA ANDAAAA!" jerit Newzy sambil menutup kedua matanya.

"GILA APA INIII! AWEDFCVGYUJMKOPOLM! MEREKA MEMBUKA AIBKUUUUU! TIDAAAKKK!" jerit Lukas susah payah menutupi kemaluannya yang udah dirobek penutupnya sama burung puffin itu. Mathias? Dia malah segera maju ke arena sambil berkata tanpa tedeng aling-aling (maaf copas ya Nad…), "Kau cakep deh… Boleh aku **** kau?"

PLAAAAAK… Kontan aja Mathias ditampar dengan super duper keras sama Lukas! "Padahal gue mau motret kejadian mereka berdua saling **** itu…" keluh Elizabeta kesal sambil mendengus dengan keras. Malahan, di kedua tangan Elizabeta sudah tersedia kamera terbaiknya.

"Mending kagak usah deh… Kasihan si Roderich dapet cewek nggak beres kayak lu…" sergah Gilbert bersiul-siul bahagia. Elizabeta pun udah naik darah tiga tingkat lebih parah, dan dia segera mengangkat dan melempar tubuh Gilbert ke kolam ular itu! "LEBIH BAIK KAU IKUT LOVINO DEH PERGI KE ALAM SANA! GUE BENER-BENER KESAL SUMPAH PADA LO TUKANG UNAWESOME!" teriak Elizabeta kesal setengah mati.

"NEIN NEIIIN! GUE MASIH MO HIDUP TAU ELI ELIIII!" jerit Gilbert panik.

BRUAAAGGHHH… Tubuh Gilbert kontan aja terjatuh tepat di tengah-tengah kolam itu. Malahan, punggung Gilbert menindih kedua kaki Lovino. GRESP! Kontan aja para ular itu segera ngamuk lagi, dan menggigiti habis sekujur tubuh Gilbert! "A-Anak-anak yang baiiik deh! Jangan menggigiti Gilbert dong! Kasihan dia, nambah lagi daftar korban keganasan kalian… Plis ya? Kalian baik deh…" rayu Nesia kepada para ular itu.

Para ular itu malah menjinakkan diri lagi! "Anak pinter… Dari mana kalian? Biar aku anterin deh…" ujar Nesia lagi.

Nethere yang melihat kejadian itu, langsung pundung sambil nangis bombai gara-gara ditolak (?) cintanya, "Nethere, sabar ya… Gue turut berduka atas perasaan galaumu, Nethere…" ujar Aussie sambil nepuk-nepuk pundak Nethere. Sialnya, Nethere saat itu udah ngamuk level 123456789 #PLAKPLAK, jadi dia langsung mengangkat dan melempar tubuh Aussie ke kolam itu! "JANGAN MENGASIHANIKU, AUSSIE! GUE PASTI BISA MENJADI SUAMI YANG BAIK BUAT NESIA!" hardik Nethere kesal setengah mampus!

Pucuk dicinta jaring pun menyergapnya (emang author gila apa? #PLAK), Nesia malah mendelik ke Nethere sambil berkata dengan sinis, "HOH, KAU NGAREP BANGET YA MENJADI SUAMIKU? SAYANGNYA~ BOLEHKAH SAYA MENGIRIM KAU KE ALAM SANA DENGAN PARA ULAR INI? KHU… KHU… KHU…"

"Errgghh… Ini sudah lewat dari 30 menit… KABUUUUUR!" jerit Nethere kabur secepat kilat! Tapi sialnya, para ular pun seolah terhipnotis oleh Nesia, langsung mengejar Nethere! "Keren deh, mereka bisa kupakai untuk membunuh Nethere nih… Coba gue pakai untuk menggempur siapapun yang berani memegang regionku lagi deh, buahahahahaha~" tambah Nesia puas banget + ketawa-ketiwi kayak psikopat #PLAK

Kontan aja sepersekian detik setelah Nethere kabur, Belgii langsung kabur setelah di**** habis-habisan sama Sadik! "KABUR LEBIH BAIK DARIPADA DI**** SAMA ORANG TIMUR TENGAH YANG SADIS MACAM SADIIIIK! GUE KAGAK BISA LAGI NGLAMAR ANTONIO SAMA RODERIIIICH!" jerit Belgii panik setengah mati.

Antonio dan Roderich kontan aja bermuka merah semerah tomat mendengar keluh kesah nggak penting ala Belgii itu! "WAAAHHH… BELGII NGLAMAR MEREKA BERDUAAA! AYO BERI TEPUK TANGAN BUAT MEREKA BERDUA! SELAMAAAT! OUUGH NGGAK SABAR MENANTIKAN PERNIKAHAN–." seru Aussie berbinar-binar banget matanya saking antusiasnya.

"JANGAN MEMBERI KOMENTAR NGGAK PENTING KAK AUSSIE! CEPAT KEMBALI KE SINI WOI!" bentak Newzy kesal saking sepinya dia di meja reporter… #abaikan#PLAK

PLOK PLOK PLOK. Keburu nyaris semua manusia di pertandingan maha gila itu memberi tepuk tangan ke Antonio dan Roderich itu. "Apa mereka semua sama-sama udah kena urat saraf yang salah? Atau mereka kena halusinasi akibat memakan jamur yang berefek halusinogen itu?" tanya Newzy kepada hembusan angin (?) sambil angkat alis kanannya.

Buru-buru semua kontestan lain, minus Herakles, segera melarikan diri dari _point_ kedua yang nggak AWESOME itu, "Yak, Newzy melaporkan dari Hetalia News di channel Hetalia Channel (?) #PLAK#, posisi pertama dengan perkasanya dipegang oleh Nethere, posisi kedua sampai keenam berturut-turut dipegang oleh Belgii, Vash, Lukas, Yekaterina dan Lovino! Dukung karakter favorit kalian di Pojok AWESOME bikinan Gilbert…" ujar Newzy tanpa dosa, yang berujung dia dicekik dengan AWESOME-nya sama Gilbert #PLAK. (Pembicaraan gila antara Gilbert dan Newzy : *Kau itu GILA apa kagak Newzy?* [Iyalah, kan kau yang bikinnya. Kita pastikan siapa yang COCOK jadi pasangan Nesia! #kena juga virus Nethere dia#plak] *Boleh boleh juga, sekalian raep kekayaan Nesia ah…* [Jangan lakukan itu, atau kau akan dikirim untuk kedua kalinya ke alam baka… Btw kau nggak apa-apa nih?] *Nggak apa-apa apanya?* [Luka gigitan ular itu, BEGO.] *Awwww, sakit juga…* [*Newzy langsung membunuh (?) Gilbert* #END#PLAK])

TAP TAP TAP. Nethere tetap memasang muka _pokerface_-nya sambil berkelakar dengan ganasnya, "Hahahaha, aku memang nggak terkalahkan!"

Di depan Nethere udah muncul seorang pemuda. "Wang Lee, cepat ambil batonku ini!" gumamnya lirih.

"Siap." Wang Lee langsung mengambil baton Nethere dengan cepat. KRESP! Terjadi perpindahan kuasa atas baton itu dari Nethere ke Wang! Wang langsung berlari dengan cepat meninggalkan Nethere! Tapi sialnya, Nethere ternyata bernasib jauh lebih sial. Pas Nethere menoleh kepalanya ke pelari pertama lainnya, ternyata para ularnya ternyata masih mengejarnya! "NESIA, CEPAAAAT HENTIKAN MEREKA! AMPUN GUE NGGAK AKAN JADI SUAMIMU!" jerit Nethere langsung kabur ke luar garis lari.

Yang ada Nesia makin tersenyum sadis. Dia lalu balik mengkritik Nethere dengan pedas, "Wong itu salahmu Nethere."

Sementara mereka berdua masih bermusuhan, para peserta lainnya juga sudah saling bertukar batonnya. Wusshh… Mereka (pelari kedua, red) langsung berlari secepat kilat saling menyerbu posisi pertama, kedua dan ketiga! "Newzy di sini, dengan Aussie yang udah kucambuki… #PLAK# Baiklah, aku akan mengabarkan kalian tentang pelari kedua! Posisi pertama sampai keenam berturut-turut diduduki Wang Lee, Meimei, err siapa yang megang tim B grup merah? Matt apaan? Matthew ya? Oke! Lalu posisi keempat diduduki Sadik, lalu Emil dan terakhir Toris! Untuk pojok AWESOME, sementara karakter yang paling heboh sepanjang pertandingan ini diduduki Nethere! Sekian, saya Newzy dari Hetalia Channel!" jelas Newzy santai.

Belgii langsung berceloteh dengan riangnya, "Ternyata ramalan bintang gue ampuh banget… Kata-kata ajib yang bisa membikin kakakku tercinta Nethere bernasib baik memang U-MAD-BRO itu! Hebat banget! NETHERE~ U-MAD-BRO? AKU DUKUNG KAU SEPENUHNYA, BROER! AKU MENCINTAIMU NETHERE!"

"Hahh… Hahhh…" Wang Lee ngos-ngosan setengah mati mempertahankan peringkat pertamanya. Pas _point_ pertamanya sudah mulai tampak, Wang Lee kontan aja berhenti dua meter dari _point_ tersebut sambil cengo sepuasnya (?) #PLAK. Newzy langsung nyerocos dengan ganasnya, "UWO! TERNYATA _POINT_ PERTAMA PELARI KEDUA ADALAH JALAN YANG BERMINYAK! Di sana kalian harus memanjat dinding tembok yang panjang diagonalnya 100 meter, tingginya 60 meter dan alasnya 40 meter! Jelas saja, TANPA TALI PENOLONG! BUAHAHAHAHA RASAIN NASIB KALIAN TERJATUH TERUS DI JALAN-MENANJAK-YANG-DILUMURI-MINYAK ITU!"

Bagaimana nasib para pelari kedua? Silakan simak di chapter keempat! Huahahahaha… #author sarap langsung kabur! WUUZZHH…


End file.
